New Heart
by Smileyface Devil
Summary: Most stories are about Dimitri leaving Rose pregnant, well this is the oposite. Dimitri leaves to guard an old friend, leaving Rose heart broken, but he's the one who ends up with a baby. What happends when Dimitri and Rose unknowingly & inevidebly meet?
1. The last AN

_**HI GUYS. OK. THIS IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN NEW HEART. BUT ONLY FOR A FEW DAYS. I'M REWRITING THE WHOLE THING. THERE WILL STILL BE THE SAME PLOT LINE BUT I'M MAKING THE DETAILS CHANGE. SOME WILL BE SUBTLE WHILE SOME CHANGES WILL BE OBVIOUS. I DON'T NEED ANYMORE HATE MAIL SO THERE IS REALLY NO NEED TO SEND IT. WHEN MY NEW STORY IS UP I WANT YOU TO REVIEW ON THE STORY PLEASE. IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T JUDGED ME. OK BYE FOR NOW GUYS. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE ONLY ONE STILL UP. OK. WELL SEE YOU WHEN I GET MY STORY UP.**_

_**STILL LOVE MOST OF YOU,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**(PS. I AM NOT CHANGING MY USERNAME.) **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Note

Chapter 1:

_UUUGGGHHH! _That was all that I could think! All I could hear was someone pounding the crap out of my door. What the hell? I looked at my alarm clock. Who in the _hell _would be up this fricking early. It's 5: 20 in the _morning_ for us! When the pounding didn't stop I decided to just get this over with. I groaned as I stumbled my way to dorm room's door. Half blind I open the door to find a severely pissed Lissa. How could I _not_ notice the harsh feelings coming through the bond that we share?

As I took a close look at the feelings Lissa was feeling all I could feel was pain, hurt, rage, and sympathy? Wait. _Sympathy?_ Why sympathy? Ok, as I processed that feeling Liss pushed her way into my room, pivoted on her toe and turned to face me with her arms clutched in front of her. She had a folded piece of paper in her hand.

When she saw me looking at it, the rage and hurt inside her died down, and the sympathy grew. Ok now I'm really confused here. First, why was Liss here so early? Second, what was with all of her feelings? And third, what was the point of coming here in the first place? Nothing seemed wrong when I investigated her mind, so I'm guessing she put up her mental buriers and is trying really hard to block me. How odd? She never did that unless she wanted to surprise me or there was something she didn't want me to run from when she brought it up. Hhmm. . . . From her expression I'm guessing that it was more than likely the second option.

"Ok Lissa. What is it? What is so important that you woke me up at-" Ugh I looked at my clock again. "- UGH 5: 30 in the morning?" I groaned as I said this.

"When were you going to tell me Rose? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Were you even going to tell me EVER? How could you keep this from me? And I didn't get to hear it from you! Instead I found out from a FUCKING NOTE! But even through all that I am SO sorry Rose." Lissa exploded.

Wow. I couldn't believe that sweet, innocent, Princess Vasilisa could get so angry. That girl was literally shaking from rage. And that rage was directed at . . . .ME! Oh god. That girl was making _no_ sense. NO. . . she couldn't know. Could she? Could she possibly now that Dimitri and I were together? Aahh Dimitri. Just the thought of my hot older mentor made me loose my focus. Instead of paying attention to my waiting best friend, I was thinking of him. I thought of his soft, silky, chin length, brown hair and the way he always tied it back at the nape of his neck. I thought of the way his lips pull up at the corners and when he gave me a full smile, the way it could light up a room. I thought of his perfect chocolate colored eyes. The eyes of the man that I love.

"Lissa what the hell are you talking about? What didn't I tell you? And may I ask what is with all of the sympathy filling your thoughts?" I asked. I guess I just got the most important questions out of the way.

Shock coursed through her. "You don't know yet?"

"Know what Liss? That I am totally and thoroughly confused? Just spit it out! PLEASE!"

"I thought he would have told you already." Lissa murmured .

"You better read this first." She handed me the paper that she was holding. Opening it up, I saw handwriting that I would know anywhere. It was his writing. It read:

"_Princess Vasilisa- _

_I am so terribly sorry but from now on I am no longer your sanctioned guardian. It wasn't that I didn't want to be your guardian, but, under the circumstances, I thought it best to leave. Rose will be able to guard you just fine, I am sure of that. She is the best that there is, and with the bond, you will be completely safe._

_I will admit to you that I am a coward. I am afraid that if I stay any longer your reputation will be no more. I am afraid that I cannot elaborate on my last statement, so there is no need to ask about it. I am leaving the Academy to guard an old friend of mine, Aubrey, back in Siberia. I must leave in a hurry, or else I wouldn't be leaving this note. Again I am very sorry._

_If you could do me one favor I would be so grateful. Could you, please, tell Rose that I am sorry, and I will miss her so much. Tell her that it was a pleasure to train her and she has made me so proud with her strength to get through everything. Tell her I love her. Tell her I have always and will always love her._

_This is now, goodbye. It was a pleasure to know you and guard you for a time Lissa. I will always remember you, honestly. You will make an amazing Queen._

_Goodbye Lissa._

_Goodbye Roza._

_-Guardian Dimitri Belikov_

_P.S.- Lissa take care of Rose. I Love you Roza."_

As I finished reading this, as I came back into reality, I had tears running down my face. When he said goodbye, it ripped my heart out. It literally felt as though, someone shoved their hand in my chest and pulled it right out. Actually no. The physical pain would be more welcoming. Once I would get over the initial shock of having my heart ripped out, I would just die. My suffering would be over quickly, unlike now, where I would have to suffer for who knows how long, trying to get over him.

How could he do this to me? How could he say he loved me over and over again, and then just leave? Why did he leave now? He turned down Tasha Ozera's offer because he said that his heart would always be with _me_. What happened to make him change his mind. Good lord what did I do to deserve this kind of eternal torture?

_I have always and will always loved her. _Really? How could he say that and then leave. If he really loved me, _how _could he leave? If we had love, nothing could separate us. Well that was what I thought, but of course, he left. Son of a bitch! I could not believe him. I could have sworn that he knew me better than this. If Dimitri had known me like Lissa does, then he knew that nothing good could come from him leaving me heartbroken and pissed.

When the shock the note gave me, I was horrified. I was lost in my misery. But after that started to fade also, when I cried for the first time in years, I was numb. Numb except for the aching rage that settled into my stomach. The rage that I had a feeling, would be the only thing driving me for the next few years.

As I thought about the letter that pierced my heart, I sank to the floor crying. Lissa's anger faded for now and for the moment being she embraced the roll of my best friend. She came and sat down next to me and held me close as I cried. I sobbed for hours until finally I sank into a restless sleep. I'm guessing Liss stayed the whole time. As I floated from consciousness to unconsciousness, I heard Liss talking to someone.

"Chris, Adrian, what are you doing here? It's not really a good time right now." Liss said.

"Liss. What happened to you and Rose? Why didn't you come to any of your classes today? We were so worried. Speaking of Rose, what the hell happened to that girl? She looks like a wreck!" Christian said in a whisper. Well at least he will let me sleep peacefully.

"Chris I don't know the whole story yet. As soon as She read this note she broke down. We'll all get together later ok? I have a feeling that Rose is going to be in need of her friends for a while. Now let her rest. We will see you later. Love you."

"Uh ok. Bye Liss baby. I love you too. Call me when she wakes up."

And with that, Sparky left. After that little encounter, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to 'wake up' and face the conversation I dreaded the most. I stretched and groaned, letting Liss know that I was- finally- awake.

"Rose Hun, talk to me. I am your best friend. You can trust me. Talk to me." She commanded me in a soft tone.

"Ok. Liss call Chris, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia (she came back from the royal court to finish school). They all have a right to know this. Tell them to meet in Adrian's room- it's the largest." I told her.

She nodded and I left to go to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection, I grimaced. God, I looked like _hell!_ My hair was a tangled mess sitting atop my head, my eyes were puffy, red, and bloodshot, and my face was tear stained and had red spots all over my cheek bones. I splashed cold water on my face and put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. I still looked like I had been crying but now I at least looked presentable. As I walked out of the bathroom, Lissa hung up her phone.

"Ok. Chris is getting the guys together as we speak. They'll be there in a few. We better get you changed. Here."

She held out a stack of clothes. I didn't bother looking at what I was given but as I slid the fabric on I noticed that they were comfortable and soft. My type of clothes on this type of day. I had on black Juicy sweats and a low cut purple tank top. When I was dressed I quickly grabbed my brown UGG slippers and followed my BFF out the door.

When we reached the guest housing, Adrian was waiting for us down in the lobby. When he saw us, he immediately took me in for a hug. Oh I forgot that he could read auras. Either that or he could just read the misery on my face. I hugged him back and let only a few tears escape. I forgot how nice it was to have a friend just to be there for you. I let only a few drip from my eyes because I know that after I talk to my friends I will be in for an all- out crying session. _Joy, _I thought to my self.

As Dream Stalker led us to his room he warned us that everybody had their own ideas about why I wanted to talk to them. None of them knew that Dimitri had left yesterday except for Eddie because he must have noticed how he was in none of today's classes.

When the door to Adrian's room was in front of us, I took a deep breath and embraced the talk I was about to have. There were many possibilities on how this could go. They could all get pissed that I hadn't told them sooner or they could, again, get pissed at me and tell Kirova and Alberta that we were together and get me expelled and Dimitri arrested. Or they could just hopefully understand and except that I'm telling them now and help me through this. I prayed for the third option.

The boys and Mia were all sitting on the floor in front of the TV in a semi circle whispering to each other. I noticed that Mia and Eddie were holding hands- well they were bound to go out sometime or another. But for now I'm just happy that they're happy with the other. They were really an excellent match.

"Ok everyone. I have to tell you something but please, PLEASE just hear me out and don't be too mad at me. So Dim- Guardian Belikov and I were together. We were in love, ever since our training sessions started. I wasn't the only one who felt it. He loved me as well but we couldn't really be together. For one he was seven years older, I was his student and he was my teacher so it was illegal. But we also knew that we couldn't be together because we were both going to be Lissa's guardians and us caring for each other would jeopardize her, so we stayed away.

"Liss, I don't want you to feel bad because this is not your fault. It's was just something we were going to have to get through. He was going to get reassigned to court so we could still be together, because like I said before we were in love. We only shared a few stolen kisses but it was enough and it made me feel amazing. He made me feel amazing.

"But, uuhm, today he. . . . decided.. . That . . .he was leaving. He's leaving Lissa and the academy to guard a friend of his in Siberia. He's _gone_ and he didn't even give a real reason why he left. He left me with out saying goodbye. He just left this note. Read it if you want. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but we couldn't incase somehow it leaked. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. ." By this point I was sobbing. Lissa and Adrian had an arm around me in an attempt at comfort. Christian had walked off into the kitchen. I don't know why but I think he was getting me some pain killers. I just figured out that I had a migraine from all the crying I've done today. Mia and Eddie were just sitting there, their mouths gaping open like fish.

Once more I cried my eyes out. I cried my heart out and I cried my pain out. When I was done, I didn't feel weak, I felt determined. Determined not to be this vulnerable ever again. I would put this to good use too. I would put my maimed heart and soul into training, training to be the best damn guardian I could be. I would make sure that I kept Lissa alive at all costs. _I won't __**ever **__be weak again_, I promised myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Dimitri's Goodbye

_THIS THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER 2. ONLY SOME THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT, NOT EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE THAT ARE READING WILL ENJOY THIS AND FOR ONCE, GIVE ME SOME POSITIVE FEED BACK._

_**LOVE YOU GUYS, AND THANKS,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

Chapter 2:

D POV

As I set down my pen, I reread the note I had made to the Princess. I knew Lissa wouldn't take my leaving too hard or personally, I was just a guardian to royals. Lissa wasn't like most Moroi but, still, guardians were disposable to most people. She would just think that I preferred to guard some one more special to me. She would be ok.

Roza on the other hand. . . I'm not sure. I knew she loved me. I loved her also, more than my own life. But that was just why I was doing this. I thought that I was strong enough to leave. I honestly didn't plan this, but when and opportunity comes knocking, I had to take it. I remembered the call that had forced me to change my life.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_I heard a familiar ring tone coming from my pocket. The ring meant that the person calling, was calling from Russia. My family, I thought immediately. _

_I hadn't talked to my mother in almost a month. I hadn't had too much time off these past weeks, what with the attack and clean up and all. When I pulled my phone out of my duster, or as Roza would call it, my "Cowboy coat", I saw the caller I.D._

Aubrey!_ I hadn't heard from my best friend in years. I didn't even know that she had my number. Aubrey was closer to me than Ivan was. I told her everything. My darkest secrets, my dreams, my fears. Everything. What could she possibly want? I had NO clue, at all._

"_Hello?" I said playfully. _

"_DIMIKA! Oh my god! Do you remember me? I'm Aubrey! Remember me? Oh good lord I haven't talked to you in ever! It's been what? Almost six, seven, years? Since graduation? Well anyway it's been too long. How have you been? Where are you? Who are you guarding these days? I heard about Ivan. I am sooo sorry. How are you holding up?" Aubrey kept rambling on, and on,. . . And on._

_At one point, I couldn't take it any more. She might be my best friend but, man, that girl could talk!_

"_AUBREY! Oh my goodness, I don't want to be rude, but, would you, please, for all that is holy, SHUT UP!" She stopped talking immediately._

_Ok now it was my time to laugh. She was always an obedient little one. _

"_Thank you. Yes it has been to long. I think the last time we talked was like a week after graduation, right before I moved away with Ivan. So how have you been? Where are you these days?"_

"_Oh I'm very good these days. I'm living in Novosibirsk, currently. I' m planning on moving soon. There are too many Strigoi here. Every time I go out I have to have at LEAST three guardians. There are too many attacks going on here. It's really getting to my nerves. I'll admit, I'm scared." She said this like a little girl, in a little fragile voice. _

_At least THREE guardians, I asked myself. And Aubrey scared? That doesn't happen easily. I wondered how often these attacks were. "Well that's not good. Who do you have? They better be good. Where are you planning on moving to?"_

"_I want to go to Baia. You know be closer to family, AND it's safer there. There are too many dampires, young and old, who could defend us Moroi. And I have Lara Karasov, Mitchell Bink, and temporarily Zach Menden. There are extremely good guards. I've been kept safe, don't worry Dimika."_

"_Ok. As long as you're safe, I'm good. Why is Zach only a temporary guard. Is he being reassigned?"_

"_No, no. He is actually getting married. I can't say I blame him, because he is going to be the guardian for his fiancé. She's a nice lady, but honestly, she lives at E. Court (European Court) and she doesn't leave often or alone. What does she need him for?"_

"_Wow A. I didn't know you could be so-"_

"_Bitchy? I know. But with my job, I need all the protection I can get, and he's an awesome guardian. Since I've gotten him, he's got four molnija marks. How many do you have Dimika?" Aubrey said._

"_Currently I have eight. But in a few days I'm going to have twenty- nine and a battle star. I've had to defend the school I work at and my charge a lot in the past few weeks. Like you said before, there are too may attacks these days."_

_I heard her gasp from the other end. "TWENTY NINE? AND A STAR? Oh my god Dimitri, what school are you talking about and who is your charge? Man you are a god."_

_I could easily hear the worry in her voice. She didn't want me to be in too much danger. And if I'm at a school, the fact that I'm killing so much, is an extremely scary thought. "I'm guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Right now she is seventeen and is still at school. Oh and she attends St. Vladimir's Academy, which is where I work at the moment."_

"_Th- the pri- princess. Y-You guard the Princess Dragomir? Oh congrats Dimika! That is wonderful. Who else is she going to guarded by?" _

"_Her best friend. Rosemarie Hathaway. And-" I said before she could cut me off, "- yes she is Janine Hathaway's daughter. And she is brilliant. She could guard the Princess perfectly without me."_

"_Without you? Really? Hhmm. . . Is that so?"_

"_Aubrey what are you thinking?"_

"_Well, because the Princess already has amazing protection and I am lacking that, would you want to come and guard me? I could easily pull some strings with the Queen. And. . .If you wanted to . . . We could try being . . .together again. If you wanted? So, what do you say?"_

"_Wow Aubrey. That's an amazing offer, but I like it here. I- I'm in love. I know it's not right but what can you do? But it does sound nice."_

_Wow. I could have an open relationship? And maybe a family? AND be close to home? It sounds awesome, but, what about Roza. _

"_Aubrey, you go to royal parties and events right?" Well if I did go, at least I could see Roza and Lissa at those functions fight? Right, I could._

"_Yes absolutely. Please Dimika!"_

"_Oh ok. Yes I'll be your guardian." NO- Wait what was I doing? Doesn't matter now. It's done._

"_Really? Oh YAY! Well I'll get you on the next flight to Russia." She sounded so ecstatic to hear my answer. She waited a minute before answering. "Ok. Your plain leaves in six hours. And I will be waiting for you at the Airport in Novosibirsk. Don't worry, I already paid for everything. See you tomorrow Dimika!" And with that, she hung up._

_What have I done?_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I decided that because I couldn't change my decision without hurting my best friend I would just have to live with it. My bags were packed. The only thing I had to do now was give this note to Lissa. And say goodbye to Roza.

Now she could have her life the way she wanted it. She could be Lissa's guardian and have nothing distracting her. Oh who am I trying to kid? She will be pissed at me and upset, probably for months. Believe me I never wanted to do this to her, but I hate hurting Aubrey just as much as I hate hurting Roza. Either way, one of them would be fucking pissed at me. Either for breaking her heart or betraying a promise. I hated this whole situation.

As I walked into the Moroi girl's dorms, no one was there. Good that meant

that I didn't have to have an audience for this. When I got to her room, I could hear the faint sounds of music and a person singing. What was that song, I've heard it before. Oh that's right. It was "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

God why did it have to be _that_ song. I already knew that I was going to hurt her and she would miss me, but there was no way that we could be together again. I knew I would need her everyday that I was gone but did the universe really have to rub it in my face. Really? Was it honestly necessary?

Apparently it was.

_And I don't know I could do without, I just need you now. _Those lyrics were so true. I don't know how I was going to do this but I had to do this. For Aubrey. For my best friend.

I knocked on the door and slid my letter through the crack between the door and floor. I stayed for a few moments until I heard a scream of rage. Well damn, I guess she just got to the part about me and Roza.

After that I sped off to go retrieve my bags. I can't face Roza now. She doesn't need Lissa being mad at her but I know that this anger was all my fault. I knew that this was going to hurt her. So when I had gotten my bags from my room, and was on my way down to the gates, I had unintentionally gone down Rose's hall. As I passed her door there was crying. No- scratch that. There was sobbing. Looks like my letter hurt her. Great, just great, note the heavy sarcasm.

I felt so horrible knowing that I was the one who had done this to her. Not only that, but I wasn't there to comfort her. I should be with her right now. We should have told Lissa together and faced her wrath together and in person. It took all my will to keep walking and not stop. Because I knew that if I stopped then I wouldn't leave. And no matter what, Aubrey was my best friend, and I gave my word to protect her. There's no backing down now.

There was a black Hyundai Accent waiting for me. Next to the car was Alberta. She looked at me with disapproving eyes. She didn't say a thing though I noticed as we got in the car, that her gaze went from disapproving to loathing.

We started to pull out of the drive. I looked back toward my home. Well, former home, now. My gaze was locked on a broken window in the upper levels of the girl's Moroi dorms. It was Lissa's window. I suppose she got so mad that she broke it. I hope that she got her anger out on the glass, not on Rose. I was soo going to miss this place. Just then Alberta started to speak.

"Belikov, I hope you know the mess that you are leaving for us to clean up. I know about you and Rose. And I approve of it. It's not often that guardians can find love and if they do I think that they should be able to be happy. And Rose is the person that most deserves this happiness. If you are going to hurt her like this, then I hope you have the decency to stay out of her life until she wants you back in it. Rose is like the daughter I never had. I look out for her and if you ever hurt her like this again, or even make her unhappy in any way, you will be dealing with me, Belikov. Do I make my self clear?" Alberta said this with more coldness than I have ever heard her use before. And the fact that she used my surname made me positive that she wasn't kidding.

I have always respected Alberta and to know that I lost her trust and respect was not a good feeling. Of course I would stay out of Rose's life. I don't think that I would live if I ever came back.

As I left the Academy, I left my heart there. There was a literal burning in my chest. The burning of my sadness, letting me know that it had taken effect. As I left, I left a new man, a cold man, and incomplete man. As I left, I had a new heart, a cold, and an empty heart.

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I want to know what you people are thinking now. Review.**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Offer at the Mall

_**OK THESE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WON'T BE TOO DIFFERENT FROM WHAT THEY WERE. YOU JUST HAVE TO BEAR WITH ME FOR A WHILE. KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE CHANGES. SOME WILL BE TOTALLY VISABLE, WHILE THE OTHRS ARE MORE SUBTLE. KK. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO TRIED TO HELP ME AND THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE LOLAL TO ME. YOU GUYS ROCK AND THIS IS FOR YOU.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~ **_

Chapter 3:

R POV:

*5 YEARS AFTER THE LETTER WAS RECEIVED*

"Rosie. Come on wake up honey. Wake up or I'll make you." A manly voice whispered in my ear. I was fully awake, but I wanted to see what kind of torture Evan could whip up.

Evan was my new boyfriend. Well I'm not sure if I could say _new_ anymore seeing as we've been dating for the last three years. But he was new in my mind. The time since _he_ left, seemed to go by doubly- slow. Instead of five years of absence, it seemed like ten. Ten long years of loneliness.

Well that is an exaggeration. It really was only a year and eleven months before Evan and I met at a guardian function. We were both at the assignment ceremony waiting for our names to be called. Waiting for our lives to be decided.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was sitting in my seat, in my new uniform, waiting for Lissa to come back from the, in my words, 'Moroi Mingle session'. It was really a way for Moroi to get to know each other before going off to live their own lives._

_I was supposed to be saving a seat for Eddie but someone didn't want to do that. A boy a few years older than me sat down. After a quick study of his face I determined his age to be around twenty two. He was cute. Not like HIM hot but, cute like a little kid. _

_He had a chiseled face with a square jaw, ocean blue- green eyes and a sweet smile. His hair was a light brown, very curly and short, with a few blond highlights in it. Like I said before he was cute._

"_Hi. I'm Evan Scott. By any chance are you Rosemarie-"_

"_Hathaway? Yes I am. But you can call me Rose. It's nice to meet you. Are you waiting to be assigned too?"_

"_Nice to meet you. And yes I am. My charge was taken and probably turned by now and I need to have another charge."_

"_Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know who you may be guarding?"_

"_Well. I've heard some rumors that I might be the second guard to Princess Dragomir but that's just a rumor. One that I wish was true. She's a sweet girl. Extremely kind."_

"_Oh you met Liss already. Awesome. She hates surprises so if you are the other guard she will be thankful." I giggled. Wait. I giggled? I haven't giggled in quite a while. Surprises, surprises. _

"_Wha-What? You know Princess Dragomir? How?"_

"_She's my best friend. Been with me through thick and thin. That's how I know she hates surprises. But I hope that you will be my partner. You seem nice and capable. Liss needs that."_

"_Well then let's hope for the best. Hey- um, would you, maybe, want to go out with me sometime?"_

"_Oh," I kind of wanted to say yes. He was sweet. Very sweet and If we could hang out lots then all the better. But if we were both guarding Liss then- "I'm sorry Evan. I really would like to but no. I can't. Sorry,"_

_He seemed nice but I couldn't give him someone who wasn't whole or happy. I think he deserves more than I can give him. Thankfully we were called to order then. I let out a sigh. If only my life were easy, I thought._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

As I was remembering our fist meeting, he started tickling me. TICKLING me. You would think that it was very immature but it was one of my weaknesses. It was a tie between being tickled and having ice water down my pants.

After only a few moments, I was breathless and all tangled in the sheets on our bed. My face felt all red and I could feel the wetness of tears coming from my eyes. Man this man knew how to get me up and make me cry from laughter at the same time. "Come on my sweet. We have to go meet with Lissa before she barges in here and drags you out. She missed you so much. We just got back an hour ago. Up and Adam, Chica." and with that he got off the bad, after slapping my ass, and walked out the door. Chica was him nick name for me. He called me 'chica' and I'd call him 'teddy bear' because he kinda looked like one.

He had broad shoulders and was extremely muscular. His arms were like pythons and he looked bigger than he should because he had so much muscle, literally, up his shirt. He had a ten pack and his chest. . . There were no words to describe them. They were perfect.

"Ok Teddy Bear. Be down in a sec. And save me some food this time." I shouted after him. I knew he heard it because I heard him chuckle softly.

"Don't count on it. Chris is cooking again." He yelled back to me. Once my breathing was under control, I walked down to the kitchen where I could smell waffles and pancakes. It made my mouth water just from the smell. As much as I hated to admit it, Christian was an awesome cook! Looks like those culinary science classes paid off after all. Christian now, was a cook at the restaurant in the lodge about a mile from our mountain- side mansion.

When I walked in Liss stood up from her chair so quickly it toppled over, and skipped over to hug me. She was about a foot away when she stopped dead. She looked my body over. If she wasn't a girl and my best friend, I'd say she was checking me out.

"Rosemarie, what the HELL are you wearing?" Oh shit. I was still in my mini night gown- or shirt as some called it- and it was the only thing I was wearing besides lacy underwear _**(Pic on profile). **_Let me the first to say this: OH SHIT! What I was wearing was not suitable for children's eyes and we had three kids in the room, at the table eating breakfast.

Andrew, their only son, was the oldest of the triplets, was the spitting image of Christian except with Lissa's nose. Carlee Beth was the middle child, and she had Lissa's long blonde hair, which she wore in ringlets, but with Christian's eyes. She looked like a little Mia only she was a complete angel. Last was Izzi Rose. She had Liss' blond hair but it was wavy not straight, Liss' eyes and face but with Chris' lips. She also had my attitude which is why my name is part of her name. Talk about a mini- me.

Good Lord. I swear these kids will have the innocence of their eyes taken before long because of all the adults, cough, cough Lissa and Christian and Rose, cough. Ya we weren't the most conservative people alive.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bath robe. I walked to the foot of the stairs whilst tying a knot in the strings.

"Hey Liss! What are we doing to day? I want to start getting ready now."

"We're going shopping today. Dress casual and comfy, we'll be gone for at least eight hours. I'll bring you up some food when it's ready." she hollered back.

I ran back to my walk in closet and began shifting through all of the clothes that Lissa bought me. I wound up choosing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of ballet flats and a pink/purple, blue and green long sleeve T. In other words a 'Lissa happy- outfit'; colorful and perky_**(Pic on profile). **_Ugh I felt like I was 12 not 22. If I had it my way then I'd wear sweats and t- shirts all the time. But, nooooo.

I took my time doing my make up. I put on a pink gloss on my lips and just a little bit of blush on my cheeks to even out the redness from my cry/ laugh attack. I traced my eyes in a brown liner and put on a smoky eye shadow and a touch of mascara. When I was done with that, Lissa walked into the room and put my food on the vanity next to me. He then looked me over and gave my outfit an approving nod.

I straightened my hair. Every time I got a clump straightened, I would scarff down a huge chocolate chip waffle or pancake. Man these people knew how to make me happy. I love chocolate in the morning. When my hair was completely straightened, I curled random locks of hair so that it gave my hair a volumized look, not too straight but not too curly. The way Evan likes it.

When I was finally done, Liss and I made our way down to the car where our family was waiting. Lissa sat next to her son Andrew and Christian. Liss and Sparky got married almost five years ago and had their triplets, Andrew, Carlee Beth, and Izzi Rose, not a year later. I was the god mother of Andrew and Carlee, while Tasha was the godmother of Izzi. Adrian and Eddie were the godfathers. Once Tasha and I were practically related, we got along great, now that I knew _he _didn't like her.

I loved those little kids so much. I was like a second mother to them. I tell you, I would spoil them if Lissa and Adrian didn't already. I baby sat, I played, I guarded and I loved those little rugrats so damn much. I sat in between Izzi and Car and Eddie and Evan sat up front. And off the mall we went.

This was like a little reunion for us. The past week Liss and Christian went to go visit Aubrey. Yup you guys guessed it. The same one Dimitri guarded. Aubrey and Liss met at the Moroi mingle session, the same day Evan and I met. They kept talking which is why I had to keep waiting for Liss. They became good friends and we worked out a deal. She could go anytime she wanted to visit them, but I didn't guard her when she did. I just couldn't face _him_.

Evan turned out to be the triplet's guardian for when they were kids, and when they graduated he would be assigned to Carlee and the other two would get a new guardian. So because the kids didn't like flying, I would stay here with them, and Evan would go with Liss. It worked and I was glad for it.

Christian and Lissa were supposed to be gone for another week, but for some reason, I don't know why- I didn't want to search for the reason incase it brought Dimitri up- they came back early. The girls and Andrew were glad to have their parents back. Even though I was Aunty Rose to them, their second mother, I wouldn't ever compare to their real mommy.

We reached the mall and Lissa immediately pulled me into DEB. Oh god. What do I need a dress for this time? When ever we went to a royal event, Liss never let me dress like a guardian, she dressed me like a queen. Hey, I couldn't complain but sometimes it drew attention.

I tried on dress after dress, dozen after dozen but I never found the right one. Chris took the kids to the play place in the mall and was going to go toy shopping with them until all of our 'girly' stores were over with. I had Alberta with us so I could try on clothes also. Man I wish we were alone that way my torture would be over! But nooooo.

We walked to store after store. I wondered just how big is this mall. We went to Aropostal, Hollister, Macy's, Suburban outfitter, Wet Seal, Charlotte Ruge, Hot Topic, EVERYWHERE. We were saving one store for last. Victoria's Secret.

We had nearly one hundred and fifty bags put together. I don't think there was a store here that we didn't hit up. We were going to meet the others for lunch in a few minutes. It was nearly two thirty in the after noon. We left at nine A.M.. Please Lord let this torture end soon.

Once we all got food and were eating, Liss brought up some un expected news. She and Christian were offered jobs in San Diego. There was a group forming there. One that has to remain secret for now. In that group, they people were trying to learn offensive magic in a hope that Moroi could fight with their guardians again, like the old days. Sadly the group was very new and so they needed people to teach them so they were hunting down 'pros' or people that they knew have fought Strigoi using their magic. And because the news that Christian and others had fought at the St. Vlad's fight, they recruited him. The jobs were Christian teaching offensive fire magic and Lissa organizing the offensive course. They would work together and hopefully if all went well there would be groups of Moroi and Dampirs alike gong out and hunting Strigoi.

The Strigoi were gaining numbers everyday and this way hopefully we would be able to diminish those numbers. Well that was the goal anyway and it will take a while for everyone to be trained and ready to fight. It'll also take time for everyone to get their minds wrapped around this and be ok with it. The group is also trying to gain support from a few royals who they knew for a fact wanted this. They got Chris, Lissa, Tasha, quite a few other Ozeras, Mia Renaldi and quite a few others supporting them, Lissa said. They got Mia to teach the Water users. Once they had enough Royal support the group was going to try to take on the court, so that others could join with out being invited. Well that was the number one goal.

"So Rose. What do you say? Do you think that we should do this? You know take the job."

"Well I don't see why not. It sound great. It's about time Moroi start fighting with us. Maybe this will actually work! I say let's go for it!"

Everyone looked so happy. The triplets were going on about going some place new. They were comical. Liss was rambling about everything we needed to do and pack and etc. Evan was telling me about how he would be training all the dampirs that would be going on the raids.

"Hey Alberta would you take the kids somewhere after lunch. We want to show our guys something. Please," I begged. She complied and led the trips away with three guardians.

We all finished eating quickly and we led the boys, Christian, Evan, Eddie, and a guardian named Matt, to Victoria's Secret, so they could have a little surprise. I caught Lissa's eye and we grabbed the piles of lingerie we picked out earlier and headed to the changing rooms. I came out first. I was wearing a canary yellow bra/ cami set thing and matching underwear _**(All pics on profile). **_When Lissa came out she was wearing a black and white bra set with little bows on them.

The looks on the boys faces. . . Priceless. Their mouths were hanging open, all of them, guardians included had their eyes bugging out. Well I'd take that as a good sign. We posed and acted a little sluttier than really necessary but we were having fun. I'd walk super close to Evan and man he was in _pain_. He carefully put my bags he was holding over, so it wasn't visible. I tried on a few more outfits, if you could really call them that, and modeled them for my man. My favorite was a set that was mostly pink. It was like a little girls panties gone bad. The bra had ruffles and on the hip of the panties there was a little picture of a teddy bear. It was so adorable and I gotta say I looked damn sexy. This time when I went back to the changing rooms, I invited Evan to follow me. I 'convinced' him with the line "This bra had a difficult clasp. It's going to be hard to get off alone."

Before anyone could react I was practically dragged back to fitting rooms. Once the door was closed and locked Evan's mouth was on mine. I would call Evan my teddy bear but when it came to this he was a grizzly. His lips were soft but aggressive. It was easy to see what he wanted but I decided to tease him first.

He unclasped the hook easily and it fell to the floor. I lifted up his shirt and traced his stomach muscles. My hands slid down to the waistband of his jeans, my finger tips just tracing inside. He pulled down the panties and I was left standing there in some black stilettos that I bought earlier. My hands slid down until they were on the top of his thighs. He was getting mad. He wanted me and he didn't want to wait. I was about to laugh at his expression when there was a banging on the door.

"If you don't get your asses out here in the next 2 minutes we are coming in there." That was Liss. I didn't think that we had been that long. Well time flies when you're making out. I slipped my jeans and top back on and swapped my shoes and we were out of there. The hungry gaze was still in the boys expressions and you could tell that they were disappointed that we had come out fully clothed. Ooohh too bad for them, we got men.

Next we went to Macy's because we had found some dresses we liked but needed a second opinion on. I had two dresses to show them. Both were sexy but indecisive. The first was a floor length pink silk gown. It was simple but elegant. It had a black lace design on the breast but it was sophisticated. The second was a red satin floor length dress that had a plunging v- neck that tied around the neck. It also had diamonds criss- crossing under the bust. Both were beautiful but I wasn't sure if I should get them or the third and my favorite. It was black and had a silver swirl design going from the left shoulder to the right hem. It split up to my mid thigh and hung on only my left shoulder. It was my type of dress. It hugged my every curve and mad me look more elegant than I could ever really pull off. I loved it. It was me.

When I came out all three times, the boy's eyes popped almost as much as they had when I showed them the lingerie. Lissa being the shopoholic that she is bought me all three.

"OMG Rose! You look gorgeous! I don't care what you say I'm getting you these. When we get to San Diego we will have a ton of opportunities to wear these. There will be all sorts of events to go to because plenty of Royals will be there. Ok now go get changed. I want to get your opinion on one more dress."

We went back and for what felt like the millionth time today, I changed into normal clothes. And they never felt so good. I went out to see Liss in a beautiful electric blue ball gown. It was strapless and until the waist it was a firm corset that tied in the back. On the front there was an intricate glitter design on the hem line and on the waist. The skirt was lace with a silk outer cover that bunches and releases, it drapes down at an angle so the second layer could be seen. It hugged her tiny curves and made her look sexy in a Dhampir sort of way. One word came to mind if you saw her W-O-W! Beautiful, utter perfection.

She had to get it. Finally that was the last store. I never wanted to come back here ever again. EVER! When we all pile into the car again we talked about what we got. Correction me and Liss talked about how we had to rent another car to fit all of our bags. The grand total: 174 bags, Half of which were Lissa's and the rest of us split the remaining half. How sad.

"Hey Chris. I think your wife needs to go to an AA meeting for shopoholics. She had to have bought half of the mall. She needs help."

That was responded to by laughter and a 'HE- ya you're probably right' by Liss. Once we got home we went straight to our rooms to pack. It's a good thing I bought another set of luggage because after today all that is going to be filled up by my new clothes.

When it was bed time I was so glad that I barely put on my new night gown/ lingerie when I collapsed in Evan's arms and he carried me to bed. I had a feeling tomorrow would come too fast because Lissa kept her word. We were at the mall nine and a half hours. The things I do for that girl.

_**OK so how did you like it? Did you like the alterations I made? Were they too subtle? I thought it was loads better than the old chapter. But I want to know your opinion. So REVIEW. Don't hold a grudge and don't hold back. I want the honest truth. Don't worry about hurting my feelings I'm a big girl.**_

_**Review please.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_


	5. Chapter 4: God's Prayer

_**Hi People! So school starts tomorrow for me and I won't be able to update as often. I have a few more chapters planned out so whenever I have time I will get on my computer. I won't have too much free time because I will have volleyball, ice skating, boxing and baby sitting to do so I think right now the most that you can hope for is two or three updates a week. Sorry about that though. Ok here we go again. I hope I please you this time. This is the chapter that will have the biggest change in it. Anything can change now so keep an open mind and remember this is my story and I can do what I please with it. And if you don't like it or liked it better the other way, get over it. This is the way it is now. Review and tell me what you think of this. Kk. Here it is.**_

_**Love some of you,**_

___**IZZI GIRL**__**~ XOXOXOXOXO**_

D POV:

5 years after he left the Academy

I waved goodbye to Lissa, Christian and their guardians. We were at the airport in Novosibirsk. Their plane was leaving in a few minutes and I needed to get back home to put Kesslyn to bed. It was late morning in the human world meaning that it was past midnight for us. My daughter had been up longer than necessary, I had too for that matter. But no matter what, today had been long.

We had woken up depressed and dreading what we had to do. We had to attend a funeral. Aubrey's funeral. When some Strigoi found out that the Princess and Lord Dragomir were vacationing here, they had begun to plan

An attack. We had been out shopping at the time, and even though we had only three Moroi, one toddler and five guardians, it wasn't enough. Two guardians were killed instantly and three of the five Strigoi were dead now, and the evils knew that they weren't getting to Lissa or Christian so they went for Kesslyn. But Aubrey got there first, pushed our daughter out of the way and got her skull crushed. Time had slowed down my body moved just as quickly and I staked the monster that took my wife away from me. After that catastrophe was over, we ran. We took the Moroi and got the fuck away from there. I may have just lost my wife but if we didn't hurry I could lose my daughter too. And I was not willing to let that happen. Not at all.

Lissa and Christian came here to Baia every six months or so. When the Dampirs were waiting to be assigned, Lissa and Aubrey were put in the same room to get to know each other. Of course, it had to be Lissa that found my charge, and- again- of course they had to become friends. As if I needed another reminder of _her_.

I missed Rose like crazy and I could never get her fully out of my head. Aubrey had been great, a great friend and girl friend but she wasn't Rose. I didn't have the connection with Aubrey that I had with Roza. But none the less, I tried. At first I didn't want to try because I knew that my heart wouldn't really be in the relationship and it wouldn't be fair to Aubrey or myself. Although I wanted to punish myself for my actions, I couldn't make my friend suffer with me. But as time went on and I found myself getting more depressed I needed a distraction and my charge gave me it.

Everyone said that we made a cute couple, that we were perfect for each other, I didn't believe it, not a bit. But as the months went by I started to realize that maybe we were an ok couple. After that I let her in completely. Although I wasn't near over Rose, I gave what was left of my heart to Aubrey. I tried as best I could to be an amazing boy friend.

A year after I was reassigned and nine months after dating, I proposed. I figured if I couldn't have Roza then I was sure as hell going to have my best friend for as long as we lived. Three months later we had our wedding. Aubrey invited Lissa, Christian and a guest. When I saw _'and a guest'_, I almost flipped out. _Of course because Lissa and Christian were both invited, then, there's no doubt that they aren't going to bring Roza, _I thought. So naturally, while expecting to see Rose, for the first time in a year, _at my wedding too_, I was supper surprised to see Adrian Ivashkov.

Wow, he must be the _guest_, I thought. On our honeymoon, well I'm just going to say it, we had sex and a month later she was pregnant. I was almost, . . .disgusted?,. . . With myself? Well I wasn't all that thrilled because the only woman I really wanted to have children with unavailable to me, and I had just made a reminder of my actions. Until I fund out that it was a girl, I was resentful. But on that day, nothing could stop me from being happy. I was going to have a beautiful baby girl, with my best friend. It can't be all bad, I decided. When she was born, I honestly was the only parent she had. Aubrey was almost always out of the country on business and because, some one had to be there for our daughter, I only took a part time guardian job.

I'm not sure if Kesslyn ever got it in her head that Aubrey wasn't just the lady that daddy liked. She was young but bright. I loved her so much. So when Aubrey died, she didn't take it bad at all. She was sad because she liked Aubrey and liked seeing her make me happy.

While we were walking to our car, Kesslyn started talking to me. Huh, I thought she was asleep. "Daddy? When will Miss Lissa and Uncle Chrissi be back. I wanted them to stay longer." She pouted. Whenever Liss and Chris came, they treated Kess like their own child. She loved them like and aunt and uncle.+

I honestly didn't know if they were coming back. I think the only reason they came was to see Aubrey and now that she was. . . Gone, I wasn't sure if they ever were going to want to come back. The reason they left early was because their friend was no longer here. They wouldn't have a reason to come back if they did, well other than to see Kess, of course. So I answered, "I don't know baby. Maybe if you want, we could see if they would like to come for your birthday in a few weeks?"

"No. Not now. I'm too tired. Daddy can we go home now?" She said while rubbing her eyes. I simply nodded. When we got home I took a sleeping angel up to her bedroom, put on her favorite purple p.j.'s and kissed her forehead. I brushed a few brown curls off her face before getting up and walking to the door. When it was almost all the way closed I heard, "Night night Daddy." then gentle snores.

I went into my own bedroom and slipped into my bed, fully clothed. At this time I thought about Rose. Her hair, her eyes, her scent, everything. This was one of the only times I ever allowed myself to think about her. If I thought about her when I wasn't alone or while working out, I would surely break down. I loved her with all my heart and missed her like crazy, but now I didn't resent my choice. I didn't resent it because I now had what I've always wanted. A family. I broke down thinking about how I wished that I could have a family with my Roza. _Well it's not possible, so get over it!,_ I thought to myself. I've got to live in the here and now. I've got to look after Kesslyn and I've got to be the best possible guardian that there is. Now that were moving to San Diego, California, and I'm going to be training to go on Strigoi raids, I have to be totally focused on that. Not Rose.

I was about to go under when my door opened. It was Kesslyn holding her blanky. She was rubbing her chocolate brown eyes and walked right up to my bed and climbed up on it, hardly making it move. She sat down right in front of me, cross legged, and wiped her palm across my cheek. I noticed then that I was crying. Loudly. I must have woken her up. Oops.

"Don't cry Daddy. It's going to be ok. Shhhh. Don't cry. I'm here." My baby whispered. She crawled over to me, and curled up to my chest. I covered her with the comforter and laid my cheek on her head. The last thing I heard that night was, "Don't cry Daddy. Love. . . You."

That was it. I wasn't going to be weak in front of my daughter again. She needs a strong parent. And that was what she was going to get. When I woke up the next morning, I was being jumped on. Dang, this little one may be small and light weight but she did know some, um, sensitive areas. Well you know what I meant.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake UP! Wake UP NOW! _**DADDY!**_" by this point Kesslyn was screaming. The sound pierced my ears. Her high soprano voice could break glass if she wanted it to. "DADDY It's my birthday! Now get up and helped me pick out a dress!" It was at times like this that I wished that she had another woman in the house. I didn't have a clue about this kind of shit!

I was just about to get up when I felt Kess get off my bed and the door open. Yes. She was gone for a few more minutes. I can sleep again! I was ready to be taken over by the lingering darkness when the unexpected happened.

My clothes got soaked, the bed sheets were drenched and there was a smirking angel was sitting on the side of the bed with a huge cup in her hand. That little demon just dumped ice water on me to wake me up! I couldn't believe it. She was that smart? God she was going to get it now!

I shot up from the covers and grabbed Kess. I grabbed her under her arms and swung her around in the air and she screamed in shock and when I pulled her toward me for a hug, she yelled and thrashed but I didn't let go. When she was pressed to by body she was yelling variations of, "Daddy let me go, I'm getting wet!"

I laughed and put her down. She crossed her arms and pouted. Her clothes had huge wet spots on them and her hair was ruffled. "Daddy now I'm wet. Now come on. Get a shower. And I'm going to go watch TV. Bye!" She skipped out of my room. Man, sometimes I think that girl is bipolar. She was mad at me one minute and the next she's all happy- peppy.

When I got out of the shower and was dressed in nice jeans and a V- neck t- shirt, I went down to the lounge and found Kess on the sofa in different p.j.s with a bowl of cereal in her lap. She smiled up at me. "Daddy babushka called and she said that she and Aunt Vika and Aunt Kara and Aunt Soni will be here in a few hours for my party. They're bringing Zoi- Zoi and Paul and Yeva too. Now come on! Dress time!" I groaned.

We finally picked out a nice purple and pink sleeveless dress that had a bow on the stomach and a purple, pink and white design _**(Pic on profile**__**). **_It looked really nice with her skin and curly hair. By the time my family got here, all of Kesslyn's friends were at our house. We had music playing and lots of snacks out on the table for the girls. We opened presents and she liked what she saw. She got lots of princess things, Barbie's and play make up.

When we were done with the presents, the door bell rang. There was a fairly large package on the step. It came from Colorado. Wait. Colorado? Was this from the Dragomirs? Mhh more than likely. I called Kess over, and gave her the package. "Sweetie this is from Miss Lissa and Uncle Chrissi, they say they're sorry for not being able to be here today but hope these presents make up for it." I read the last part from a note inside.

She got a new white dress with purple flowers on the edge and on the waist, Lissa said that next time they see each other, they will have to have a party and she wants her to wear it. She also got her a $100 gift card to any mall in Russia. The last thing they got her was a pretty gold locket. It had a gold base and lifted into a bobble form. On the front it was covered in little diamonds. It was a heart shape and inside, already in place, was a picture of me and Kesslyn and on the other side was a picture of Lissa and Christian. Her eyes widened in shock as she first looked at the locket and then a huge smile spread across her face. She held the necklace out to me and turned around holding her hair up. When it was fastened on her neck, she asked me to call Lissa and Christian while she played with her friends until their parents came for them. I got on the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a male voice answered.

" Hello?" The voice panted.

"Hi. Is Lissa or Christian there?"

"No dude they're not. Can I take a message?" He was getting impatient.

"Um sure. Can you tell them that Kesslyn loves her gifts and to call her as soon as possible so she can thank them?"

"Ya sure. Kesslyn loves her gifts, and Lissa and Christian should call her as soon as they get home so she can say thank you. Got it. Bye." he cut the line then. Ok I guess they were busy? I don't know but it wasn't nice.

"Ok girls, cake time!" I yelled. They sat at the table and I brought out the princess cake with three candles on top. We sang and she blew out her candles after a moment of hard thought. I swear by the time the cake was half gone, there was more icing on their face and clothes than in their mouths. What a mess.

Soon after, the girls went home and we were left with our family. Paul and Kess started playing with her new toys and us adults went in the kitchen.

"Dimika," my mother started. "Honey, how are you? I know none of this can be easy on you."

"I'm doing ok. Sure it's hard, why wouldn't it be? But with the move on Friday (it was Wednesday now), I guess I'm hoping to start out new. Get a new shot at being an amazing guardian and help people while doing my job as a guardian. Not to mention there will be more people that Kesslyn can get to know. Maybe I'll even find a new special someone." I said the last sentence sarcastically.

"Dimika, I know that you're upset, but what about Roza? I know you miss her. With all of the guardians they're probably going to be bringing to that place, and the Dragomir princess being a known endorser of offensive magic and proactive hunting, they're bound to be there. You remember that mass attack and you know that Christian and Rose were the 'Badass team', and you also know that he knows what he's doing and he's famous. I bet you anything that he would be first on their recruiting list. And you know where Chris goes, Lissa goes and where Lissa goes. . .Rose is going to be there no matter what. Why don't you find her and talk to her? I'm sure she'll understand."

Oh no. Not this speech again. "Mom I can't. You know that she won't understand. When I left, she was sobbing. Sobbing and Lissa was probably yelling at her for finding out like that. I know that I still love her but I'm not sure if she still loves me back. It's been five years. For all I know, because no one will say anything about Rose, she could have stopped guarding, gotten married and had children by now. And I know for a fact that they don't live in the group . The package that came today was from Chris and Lissa and it was sent from Colorado. And they might be going there but if I do try to talk to her, Alberta will inevitably find out and I will not live to see Kesslyn's next birthday. So no I can't talk to her."

"Oh come on! Just grow some balls and talk to the damn girl. You can fight off Alberta and come on I miss Rose. Rose is like my sister (and in this story, Dimitri's family visited them at St. Vlad's so they met each other)I need another female guardian around my age to talk to. Grow the fuck up and just let me see my friend, or at least talk to her. I will get past you. Please! If you don't talk to her I will." Victoria threatened me.

"Don't you dare! But o-"

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby girl."

"When we move are you going to be happy again?" Kesslyn asked me, her eyes unintentionally going into a puppy dog stare.

"Well I hope so, but I am happy now. Really. Are you happy here?"

"No daddy I know you're not happy otherwise you wouldn't have been crying last night. And yes I am happy here but I want to meet new people and learn how to fight and I want to be like my daddy and Aunt Vika. I want to go, but only if it makes you happy."

"Sweetie I'm very happy here and I'm sure I will be there too. Last night I was just very sad because of Aubrey dying. But I'm ok now. You don't have to worry about me, I need to worry about you."

"Daddy I need someone to worry about and I chose you because you do everything for me and I love you. You're my daddy. Nothing changes that." She said this with such determination and concern. I really didn't want my daughter worrying about me but if she's dead set on worrying about someone she cares about, I would have it no other way.

"Ok Hun. I think it's time for bed. Go get ready and I'll be there for in in a few minutes." She nodded ok and skipped down the hall to her bedroom. I watched her go, her curls bobbing every step of the way. She had my eye and hair color but she had her mother's face and curls.

"Ok Dimika. We better get home too. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh mom. Would you mind coming with us to the group? I'd love for you to see it. it's supposed to be an all Moroi and Dhampir village and because of all the royals living there, it's supposed to be fancy and beautiful. And I'd also love it if you could spend a few days with Kesslyn. With all that has been going on lately you haven't been able to see her too much. So what do you say?"

"Dimika I'd love to. And while I'm there I'll even baby-sit for you. Honey thank you. I love you both. Tell Kesslyn that I'll see her in a few days." Mom said. She went on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Everything is going to be ok, one way or another. I know, Yeva had a dream." she whispered.

I walked down the hall to my daughter's room. We had it originally painted yellow but when Kess got old enough to talk, she started bugging us about the color of her room. Finally we couldn't take it anymore and gave in and the next day we were buying paint for her room. Now the room is purple. The walls, furniture, bedspread, pillows, curtains, EVERYTHING was purple. And that was just how she liked it. The door was almost closed so I gently pushed it open. Kesslyn was kneeling down my her bed, head bowed down and talking quietly. She was praying like she does every night. We are very religious seeing as I grew up going to church and still go there to find peace and forgiveness for all of my sins.

I normally didn't listen to her pray but I was curious as to what she was praying for. "- over my friends. They're all very nice and I want them to be safe from the evils of our would. I hope that you can make my daddy happy again. He's been so sad lately and I'm worried, worried that I'm the reason for his tears. _Please_ make him happy again because he is a very good man who protects his loved ones. And last please, I've never asked you for something selfish but please can you give me a mommy? I know I have my daddy but everyone else has a mommy that can take her shopping and make her food and do her nails. I want that kind of mommy. And I want my daddy to be happy with that lady. It's my biggest wish and please let it come true. Amen."

Kesslyn finished whispering her prayer and even though I thoroughly believed in God, I highly doubted that that was going to be answered. My daughter was the most unselfish person that I knew. Asking God for her family's happiness was something someone mature would pray for. Asking the Lord to be safe from the evils of the vampiric world- Strigoi- while we were gone was something only a devoted friend would ask for. And asking Him for a mother was something only a heartbroken child would ask for.

For my daughter's sake I would try to be happy. For her sake I will try to find another woman I love that will love Kesslyn too. I'm going to try to answer her prayers. I walked in and tucked my baby in her bed. I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you money. More than my own life."

"I love you too daddy. Be happy tonight. No more crying?"

"No more crying," I confirmed. After that, she drifted off to la- la land.

Back in my room, I knelt down by my pillow and simply asked god for my daughter's health and happiness to remain intact and to answer her prayers. When I fell asleep I dreamed of Roza. I wished that I had one more chance with her. Although I knew that she will have probable moved on by now, I still wished that she were mine. If she would accept Kesslyn then my life might be easier. Ya like that was going to happen. Good luck tended to avoid me, and I knew that whatever fantasies I have will need luck to become reality.

_**OK how did you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me. I need constructive criticism not angry reviews. So tell me what I need to do to improve! PLEASE REVIEW ME PEOPLE!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~ **_

_****_


	6. Chapter 5: COOKIE FIGHT!

_**Hi Guys! Today was my first day of school so pardon my late update. From Monday to Friday you can either expect an update either before 7 in the morning or around 4 in the afternoon. Hope that's ok. Well I really need ideas so please HELP ME! Well what I want now is AT LEAST 15 MORE REVIEWS before I update again. Well here it is. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave me a REVIEW please.**_

_**Love You All,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

R POV:

My final bag was packed and from now on, I would be living on the beach of San Diego, California, not the mountains of Colorado.

I would miss this place. I would miss our nice cozy mansion. I'd miss the fresh mountain air. I'd miss the snowboarding and hot cocoa in the winter. I would miss everything. Nothing would ever compare to this place.

As I was looking out my window, there was a knock at my door. Evan came and sat by me on my window seat. "You gonna miss it?" I nodded. "Me too. It's home. Well at least on this trip, we get to go together."

He kissed my cheek, then my jaw then the edge of my chin. I turned my head so he could get to my lips. It started nice and sweet but soon turned hungry. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. We made out, hands roaming each other's bodies, until another knock came from my door.

"Knock, knock," Lissa said. She walked carefully into my room, her hands covering her eyes. "Come on guys, the jet is waiting for us, so when we get to our new house, you two can go at it all you want and we won't disturb you. But for now, get up. I wanna go."

We got up and walked hand in hand down the stairs to the foyer where every one was waiting for us. Eddie, (Chris's guardian), and Matt (Lissa's other guardian), were holding Lissa's many bags and Chris and Liss were holding the girls and Andrew ran to Evan once we were in view. Every one was here.

"Come on. Let's go to our new house. I had it already decorated and I think that you'll like it a lot." Liss said. She said the pre- decorated part to me and Evan specifically because she knows that as soon as we're in one of our rooms, we'll be aaaalllllllll over each other. Just knowing that fact made me blush and Evan shake his head and smirk. Damn Lissa knew us so well.

~o0O0o~

Our SUV stopped in front of a large white house. It wasn't like our old house but it was pretty close. The size of our Colorado mansion was at least twice the size of this house. But the size didn't matter to me. This one was bigger by at least a hundred feet on the ground and had another level on top. It was nice and just my taste. It looked cozy.

Most of our bags were already in our rooms, so now our mission was to scour the house and try to find our personal luggage. I had a feeling that this was going to take quite some time. I was searching the east wing for my new room, when I found an enormous room painted a crimson red. There was a king sized bed with a black fluffy duvet already on the bed. At the head of the bed, there were like fifty poofy pillows. There were so many pillows that if I jumped in, I didn't think that I would ever see light again.

Everything was set up except for my boxes of clothes and suitcases. On the bedside table, there next to the lamp, was a little box and a note next to it. The box was a box of condoms and the note was from Lissa.

'_Rose-_

_I think that you might need these. I promise that none of us will disturb you but please, just so we know, hang something on the door knob. Me and Chris are going out tonight. The other Royals are throwing a thank you' welcome party for me and Chris because we are going to be leaders in this plan. We don't need guardians because we're do have wards remember, but if it will make you feel better I'll take Eddie and Matt and get Mia to watch the kids. KK. Love you._

_Have fun tonight. Hehe. Xoxoxo._

_~Lissa'_

Oh wow Liss. Condoms? Really? We didn't need them, because of Dampir infertility. This must be a prank from Christian. Oh whatever. I started to put my things away. By the time everything was put away, my closet was almost full, both of my dressers were packed and my wardrobe was not bare anymore. At this time, I was tired and hungry and it was a good four hours after I started.

I went down to the kitchen to find food but instead found a gorgeous Lissa and a surprisingly hansom Christian. I guess the note was real. The parents were saying goodbye to the kids.

"Hey Rose, where's Evan? I'll see if Mia can sit tonight and enjoy your alone time."

"Liss, Liss, Liss," I said shaking my head. "There's no need for Mia to have to sit tonight. I think Evan went to go see someone about our new jobs or something but he should be back soon. And I'm staying here tonight and I want to spend time with my favorite nieces and nephew. So go have fun, oh- and Lissa? Yes I will enjoy the present. Ok later people, It's time to be leaving."

I turned to the kids, readying myself for when they jump on me. When I turned around they weren't there. I went in the living room, and they foyer, and the dining room. No kids. Hhm. If I were a little kid and I was hiding from their aunt at this time of night where would I hide? I got no clue. My stomach rumbled. I walked in the kitchen to get a doughnut for while I was searching.

Well now there was no need. They were there, sitting in the chairs at the island.

"Hey little guys. Are you hungry too?" They nodded. "Ok so what do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. And for dessert cookies." Carlee said, bouncing up and down in her chair. I looked in the cupboards and refrigerator.

"Ok kids. We can have spaghetti and meatballs but we don't have the ingredients for cookies. But if we go to the store then we can get them. What do you say?"

The room was now filled with 'yay's and 'ok's. Evan walked into the kitchen then, silently, and picked Andrew up. He screamed and thrashed until he say his attacker was Evan.

"Hey Hun. We were just about to go to the store to get cookie stuff. Would you mind going and getting my bag and hoodie? It's on my bed next to the night stand."

When he was back with my stuff, he came over and whispered in my ear. "Did you like Lissa's present. I know I do." I giggled at that. The only reason I asked him to get my things was because I knew he would see it.

"Let's go. So what kind of cookies are we going to make?" I said as I took the girls' hands. We walked to the store which was a few blocks away. The kids were thinking hard about the kind of their cookies. Once we were in the cookies isle, we asked again what kind they wanted to make. Because they couldn't agree on a flavor Evan suggested triple chunk chocolate chip cookies. They were delicious they last time I tried them. We got the flour and sugar etc. and we were now in the check out line. I pulled out the credit card that Lissa gave me for entertainment and food when I babysat. The check out guy was doing just that. Checking me out. It was really annoying too. I mean come on. Checking out a girl with a guy holding her hand, two kids in her arms and another in his. Ya just keep dreaming bub. Never going to happen.

He mumbled in Russian I think and Evan clenched his fists. I leaned over to him, "Hey. What's wrong babe?" He just shook his head. "Aw no need to be jealous Hun, I'm your's." I said then I kissed his cheek. Thankfully we got our bags then and left quickly.

"So what did he say?"

"He was saying something like 'Wow she's hot. Maybe I can convince her to ditch the punk and kids for me.' Then you kissed my cheek and he said, 'damn why are all the fucking sexy ones taken?' And that of course made me pissed. But you really can't blame him for saying that because you do look, well, hot."

We got home and when the door was open the kids ran into the kitchen. I started to make the spaghetti while Evan got the meatballs. IT was ready about thirty minutes later. Andrew and Izzi had a contest to see who could finish fastest. Izzi won. Carlee and I just took our time. When we were all done and the kitchen cleaned up from dinner. We started.

We were making the cookies when Andrew accidentally sneezed while he had flour in his hand. It went all over Carlee who was standing next to him. Next thing I knew, the kids were throwing eggs and flour and sugar. I figured why not. We would already have to clean up, so why not have a little fun. I started throwing the little candies we wee putting in them. It went on like this until Evan came back in the room. He grabbed the girls and I grabbed Andrew.

"Ok ok. That's enough," I said while laughing. We were a mess. I had egg on my blouse and flour in my hair and on my jeans and I had dough on my face. "Ok guys now we will finish then we all have to clean up otherwise your Mommy and Daddy will be mad at us. Ok?"

We got the recipe finished and they were in the oven. I mopped the floor and Evan had the kids wiping down the counter and my Teddy Bear was cleaning the cabinets. By the time the cookies came out, the room was spotless again. I tried the cookies and I wanted to melt they were so good. I was in love.

When it was the kid's bedtime we took them upstairs and gave them a well needed bath. We got them ready for bed and tucked them in. It kind of made me sad that I could never do this for my kids with Evan. Stupid Dhampir infertility.

I made my way back to my room to get a shower. My hair and face were still a mess. When I got out I dressed in my boy shorts and a red tank top, I went down to the lounge where Evan was. He was sitting on the couch, eyes half closed. I sat on his lap and tried to wake him up.

"Evan. Honey, wake up. Come on go to your room." I poked him and after a while he opened his eyes enough to see.

We walked him to his room. I hissed him goodnight and he tried to pull me into his room. I laughed and mumbled around his lips, "No, no, no. You know my rules. Only when we aren't baby sitting, which we are now. And only once every few days, not every night. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." I kissed his cheek.

Long ago I decided that if I was going to actually live my life I would need rules. First was that I couldn't ever think about him unless I was working out or before bed. That was if I was going to break down I could just sob or I'd burn off the tears by beating the shit out of something. Second was that if I ever got in a serious relationship, which I now am, I would stay only every few days. And third was that I never would see him again. For him to come back into my life, it wouldn't be healthy. So now the only reminder I had of him was my tears and the little tattoo I had on my hip. It was a little 'D' with a stake through it and a full. The only reason I got it was to remember him. My memories faded away until I could barely remember him at all. Somehow it makes me feel like I'm closer to him. I'm not saying it was healthy, like my doughnut obsession, but what is a girl in love to do? I got it about four years ago when I studied different culture's martial arts. When studying the cultures I realized that nothing was too different around the world. I studied and fell in love with many country's form of defense and martial arts.

I walked back to my room, rubbing my tattoo, and thought about my new life here. I wondered about what my job would be and who I'd meet and be working with. There were endless possibilities. Ok that's an exaggeration but there were more opportunities here. Tomorrow I would be meeting with the guy who makes the schedules for those of us guardians who would be staying here long term. What fun could tomorrow bring? I had no clue and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

No matter what, tomorrow, would bring something new. May it be good or bad.

_**OK I'm going to get 15 more reviews before I update again. I am up for suggestions of what my readers want to happen and I also want some predictions of what will happen. Maybe this will help me write the next chapter. Kk. Thanks and remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It would be much appreciated.**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_****_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	7. AN I hope you understand

Ok Hi guys. Sorry for not putting up a chapter today but I had a crisis. My brother is in the hospital. He has kidney failure and I'm extremely worried right now. He's in the ICU and it doesn't look like hes going to be getting out for a while. He still can't breathe on his own and he has to have a machine that takes his blood and cleans it because that is what his kidneys aren't doing. I'm really scared, and depressed and stressed right now so, for the time being, I'm going to put this on hold because I can't keep up with school, and family, and friends and my brother and FANFICTION all at the same time. I will be updating soon though. As soon as I have another chapter written I will be putting it up for you. In the mean time I am writing a new story. it's called BEWARE OF THE BRIDES by IZZI GIRL. It's the VA version of BRIDE WARS. And I hope that you will like it. Well keep reviewing please and give my new book a shot please. Well thanks for the support from my favorite viewers. Love you and I will be backsoon. 

Love you all,

~IZZI GIRL~


	8. Chapter 6: The Picnic

_**Hi again people! School started two weeks ago and I already have projects and tons of home work and I am going to be extremely busy. Also with all that is going on with my brother I don't really have time to do much else other than take care of him. I hope that you understand. Well I hope that this will make up for it. Also I REALLY, REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. I NEED SUGGESTIONS SO PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO GIVE THEM. Ok well here it is. Enjoy.**_

_**Love you all!,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or it's characters. The only things I own are Kesslyn, Aubrey, the triplets and Evan.**_

D POV:

I was sitting on the plain that would bring me to my future. Kess was sitting to my right, her head resting against the window. My mother was sitting on my left reading one of the westerns I had brought in my carry on. I was in no mood to read and I feared what would be in my dreams if I slept.

I still had no idea if Rose or the Princess was going to be living and or training at the. . . I don't know what to call it. There was no official name for it yet. Today was Friday. My daughter and I had packed the essentials yesterday because we weren't sure how long this was going to exactly take. If all went well, I was told, that we would be training for a month only, then going to go on Strigoi raids for at the most three months at a time. Every three months we would rotate out so we could go back home, or travel, or just do what we pretty much pleased. I was in group A1 meaning that I was in the first group of guardians sent on the raids. It was a very dangerous position to be in because the course they were going to be teaching us was the first, the worst and untried. At least the second group was going to have our course revised so they could change the new found flaws, so there was a better chance of survival. Although I wasn't exactly happy about being in group A1, I wasn't too worried. Fighting the undead was nerve- wracking but I was confident that I could stay alive. I was after all, one of the best guardians, which is why they asked me. They chose the best guardians with the best chance of staying alive because there was no point of taking guardians that would only surely die.

The pilot came on the loud speaker and told us to buckle up, because we'd be landing in California soon. This was our fifth flight today, or well actually in two days. From Novosibirsk to Sweden to London to New York to Denver to- finally- San Diego. All that I wanted now was go find our new apartment and have a nice meal, that wasn't air plain food. Disgusting.

An hour later, Kesslyn was riding on my back, and my mother was hauling her bags next to me. The village I suppose it could be called was parked close to this air port. It was used for Moroi and Dhampirs only, so it was located just outside of the city, while the village was on the outskirts of the town, right up on the beach. The reason for the closeness to the airport was if we needed to have a quick escape, we could do so.

We walked the few blocks to the check in point for the camp. I stated our names, our purpose here and the group I was in. The man in the booth handed us the keys to the apartment we would be staying in, a map on how to get there and an note given to all fighters.

"Daddy, when can I see my new room? And get good food?" Kesslyn asked me.

"Honey we'll be there soon. Your new room is all set up and I told them that your preference was purple, don't worry. And as for the food, there is a picnic that is starting in about an hour. So honey there will be food there, and I think because lots of the Moroi that are here have kids, there will be some one for you to play with." I said as I read thru the note. It said that there was going to be a picnic at midnight to, in a way, kick off, the training. Everyone that was participating was going to be there so we could get to know who we would be working with.

We arrived at the apartment and stopped right in the door. The place was huge. I'm talking about four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, den and family room. Also, outside my bedroom there was a balcony- with a hot tub! Oh my god! Who ever designed this place knew my daughter's taste. My room was painted red with a king sized bed with a black and red feather duvet already in place. I had a large closet, two dressers and a desk. All of the furniture was made of a dark wood. The doors to the balcony were double and French.

Kess's room was just the way she wanted it- purple. Purple bed, carpet, walls, drapes, desk, closet, everything. She squealed with delight when she saw the room. Kesslyn dropped her bag, well the one that I wasn't carrying that is, and ran and jumped on the bed, making the pillows fly everywhere. Laughing her ass off, my mother walked into the room.

"Wow. No wonder I can hear her laughing and screaming from the hall way. Do you think that she will ever stop looking at the walls and go to bed?" My mother whispered to me.

I shook my head. There was absolutely no way that she would sleep now. "No freaking way," I whispered back. "Come on, let's get ready to go. We'll come get Kess in a minute. Let's give her a chance to enjoy her new home."

Mom and I walked back out and into the kitchen. I riffled through the stocked refrigerator. "Honey?" My mom asked me. Her tone. . .was surprised. _Ok now what's going on? _I thought to myself. "Have you seen this note. It looks hand written. And look at who signed it." She handed over a piece of stiff paper.

It read-

_Dear Guardian Belikov,_

_Welcome to the OFU (Offensive Fighting Unit). Thank you for agreeing to train with us and rid the world of Strigoi. We hope your stay will be enjoyable and successful. We would also like to thank you for risking your lie like this. You may very well loose your life on a raid and before hand, we would like to thank you and let you know how important, brave and brilliant you are for doing this. The Moroi here thank you for protecting us and we will be honored if you would help us train. We look forward to seeing you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_**Mia Rinaldi**_

_**Guardian Evan Scott**_

Evan Scott? Why did that name sound so familiar? I had no clue. Well I guess I would find out soon enough. It was time to go. I went and got Kess from her room. Her expression was- still- awestruck. Well at least she likes her room. We walked across the street to the park where the picnic was being held.

There were tables beyond tables of food and blankets laid out on the grass. People, guardians and Moroi alike, were milling around talking to friends, catching up and laughing. I saw few people who I recognized. Well like they said in the letter I received, only the best of the best got in, and even they might not make the cut. I spotted Tasha talking to Mia Rinaldi, a water user who went to St. Vladimir's when I brought the Princess and- gulp, Rose, I mentally cringed at her name- back after their 'vacation'. I started to walk up to them when a tug at my hand stopped me. Kesslyn had spotted the food. Uh oh. She may be a little girl but that little girl had a HUGE apatite. Good thing there was plenty of food. "FOOD!" Kess screamed causing quite a few people within the area to look our way.

I shook my head at them. "Baby girl, don't be so loud. If you had screamed any louder I think all of the guardians will have their stakes out looking for the Strigoi." I chuckled. Kess pouted. My mother sighed and took my girl's hand, murmuring something about getting her some food before she throws a fit- which I might add, she will do if she doesn't get something to eat within the next few minutes.

I headed over to Tasha and Mia. Tasha gave me a look of welcoming and glowing adoration. She still hadn't gotten over her crush on me. Mia, on the other hand, didn't look as happy. She glared a hard stare, her lips turning from a smile into a scowl. Her eyes glowed with a burning hatred, like she wanted nothing more than to make my head catch on fire from the intensity of her look. Wow. Someone doesn't like me.

"Hello ladies. How are you doing today?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Fine. Tasha I think I ought to go. Evan and his girl wanted to see me. _Nice _to see you again Guardian Belikov." Mia said, putting emphasis on nice, implying it was the total opposite of what she was feeling. Her words were clipped. The abnormally short Moroi turned on her toe, swishing her medium length blond hair behind her. I turned to Tasha, my eye brow raised.

"OH Dimika! It's good to see you. It's been too long. I'm sorry to hear about Aubrey. What a shame. Well you're here now. How have you been? I'm great! I've been here for a few weeks now. It's so fun here. The people are so nice, but don't get on their bad side. All the Moroi have people to pound you if you upset them too much. It's a little scary….'' Tasha kept rambling. Wow these girls are opposites. Mia barely speaks and Tash is giving a speech. Some where in her babbling, I said I needed to go find Kess and my mom. I found them on a picnic blanket with plates of food in front of them. Kesslyn had three donuts on her plait, scarfing on of them down. Ah she reminded me so much of Rose when she eats. My mother just watched her grand daughter in amazement.

Someone just stepped on the stage placed in the center of the park. Everyone quieted down at once. A short Moroi with curly blond hair grabbed a mic. Mia. "Hello Everyone! Glad to see you all made it ok. This is the introduction time so just please don't tune us out. I am Mia Rinaldi. Moroi. Water user. Instructor. And one of ten Captains of this operation. I am in charge of teaching; I will be the main instructor for Moroi water users." She handed the mic to an exceptionally tall Moroi girl. She had short brown hair and deep green eyes. "Hi everyone! I am Bianca Mitchell. Moroi. Earth user. Instructor. And another of the ten captains. I am in charge of teaching the Moroi earth users." She handed the mic to an average height man with pale blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Hey. My name is Michael Hale, but call me Mike. Moroi. Air user. Instructor. Another one of our captains. And my job is to teach all you air users." He handed the mic off. So far he seemed the most laid back but you could tell from the multiple scars along his cheeks and jaw that he could take you in a fight. "I'm Tasha Ozera. Moroi. Fire user. Instructor. A Captain. I'm the one with the help of a close friend of mine will be teaching you to use you fire as a weapon and I will be the one to draw up your timetables. And if I hear you complaining about them, well suck it up and take the consequences." Well that was just like Tasha. Trying to lighten the serious mood.

A pale man with ice blue eyes and shiny black hair grabbed the mic now. "Hi. I'm Christian Ozera- Tasha's nephew. Moroi. The other fire user. Another Captain. And Imma teach you little girls to burn someone's face off." Wow. He is definitely serious about what he's doing. This time a Dhampir stepped onto the stage. He had short curly brown hair and blue green eyes.

"Hey. I'm Guardian Scott but call me Evan. I'm a Dhampir. 35 molnija marks. I specialize in hand to hand combat. I'm an instructor and will solely be working with the Guardians. I'm a Captain also and I will be one of the people making the curriculum." Eddie stepped on stage.

"Hi. I'm Eddie Castile. Dhampir and Guardian. 26 molnija marks. I specialize in weapons training. I will be an instructor and working with the Dhamps mostly but will also help the Moroi. Captain, too, and I will be in charge of our weapons." Eddie seemed like fun. I remembered him from the academy and still I could tell he was not afraid to crack a joke. A man with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes grabbed the mic. "Hello. Guardian Jackson Curran. Dhampir. Guardian. 22 molnija marks. I specialize in computers, codes, well pretty much electronics in general as well as normal combat. I am a Captain. I will be instructing the Moroi and helping our Primary Captains." Jackson's words were brusque. All business. He was chosen, I was guessing, because the Moroi would need a no- play, tough love instructor to keep them in-check and up to scratch.

A woman stepped onto stage. She was definitely Moroi because of her height. She had her pale blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun with a small crystal tiara in her head. She wore a black and white flare skirt that ended mid thy and a light green tube top and matching flats _**(Pics on Profile)**_. The green of her top set off her jade eyes.

"Hello everyone," Lissa said, voice gentile. "I am Lissa Dragomir but please just call me Lissa. I am a Moroi. Spirit user. Once of two Primary Captains. I am in charge of all of all of this, and I am in charge of all of you. I will make the curriculum and it will be approved by your teachers then I will approve.

"I will change the curriculum for each group. I will make the cuts and I will inform you right now that not all of you will make it. I- We won't stand for misbehaving. You slip up, you face the consequences, weather that be punishment or elimination. We will not send unfit Guardians and Moroi out to be slaughtered. Only the best of the best will make it. Our mantra is 'Protect yourself'. If you seem unfit to do that, well. . . .you get the idea. I will make sure you are ready to go on raids, be sure of that. I will check the schedules, and well pretty much I do what your instructors do, but so to speak, they do my dirty work. They are my eyes and ears. I trust them with my life and I trust their opinion. This is my family and now this is yours too. I understand that most of you left behind family. After these first few weeks you will be given a chance to go see them. And as for those of you who brought family with you, they are most welcome here. As for the children here, we have a daycare/ school, and a safe house undetectable to Strigoi if they were to ever penetrate our defenses. We have Moroi and Guardians protecting them. You have no reason to worry about your kids' safety. Every child, would you please go see Lord Ivashkov, he will be showing you where everything is."

Lissa kept on talking. Kesslyn and the other kids ages thirteen and under went with- Adrian? Hmm I guess he is here too. Honestly who isn't? Most of the people here were from St. Vlad's.

"Now I also understand this, many of you Moroi were close to your Guardians and they were not invited to join us, so they were forced to part from you, I know it's difficult. I myself had to leave behind a guardian. And Guardians, you may have been forced to leave your Moroi, and that is just as hard. Whenever you have time off, you may go home or see them or what ever you choose. For you all doing this, protecting our world, we are more than grateful. Myself and the other Captains will fund anything you need here. Now. . . I think that is all. Whew. I know it was a long speech but I hope you listened. We have one more person who needs to be introduced. . .Where is she?" Lissa looked around. I was slightly miffed. Rose was Lissa's guardian but did she leave her. Were they forced to part with each other when Lissa took this position?

A woman ran up to the stage. She had extremely dark hair, pulled up into a braided bun. She had on a short jean mini skirt, a low cut tank top and a little cardigan covering it with high heals on _**(Pics on Profile)**_. She was a Dhampir definitely. Also I could barely see the back of her neck she had so many tattoos. Wow. Lissa bent down to her level. Worry and awe? I'm guessing were playing on her face, her lips moving at super speed. The Dhampir girl looked at the park through the corner of her eye. The princess called the other captains over. As soon as the first words were out of Lissa's mouth, they all went ridged. The Dhampirs stalked off stage in all different directions. The Moroi jumped off stage, pulling phones out and immediately started talking. The female Dhamp still talking to Liss reached up her skirt and pulled out a gun hidden on her thigh, handing it to her. The girl took off her heals, and grabbed a stake which she cleverly hid on the back of her thigh, covered by her skirt. It made me wonder what else she had up there. The lady turned her back to me and sprinted off. She was fast.

Only one question was in my mind. It wasn't what was wrong. It was Who Is She? Well whoever she was, she was my type of girl.

_**Hi guys! I hoped you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it and I am SOOO sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner. For those of you who care, my brother is doing better. He's out of the hospital. Now that he's home I will have more time to update YAY! Please review, It would be extremely helpful.**_

_**So who do you think the mystery girl was and who is the other captain. Really I haven't figured out that part yet so please tell me who it should be. I know I introduced a lot of new people in this chapter but they will be important later on in this story. Tell me what you think. Please *Pouty face* Please? Pretty please? Ok well click that button.**_

_**Love Ya,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Need You Now- Lad Antebellum**_

_**Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson **_

_**White Flag- Dido**_

_**White Horse- Taylor Swift **_

_**Apologize- One Republic**_

_**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade **_

_**Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day**_


	9. Chapter 7: Children

_**Hi people! Ok listen, I am soooooo sorry! I could give you like a thousand reasons why I haven't been updating lately but only one counts. I was just lazy. The other excuses don't matter but from now on I will try to update at least once every three or four days. If I don't do that PM me and complain. I check fanfiction almost daily but I just haven't had the time to start writing. Again I am sooooo sorry. I was just lazy. But that is going to change.**_

_**MY brother is doing better and I don't have to take care of him as much so in turn that is going to be more time that I can be writing. Yay. **_

_**Well enough of my ramblings. I know you want to read my new chapter now. Here goes. Oh- before I forget PLEASE check out my other story BEWARE OF THE BRIDES! And please review. = **_**)**_** .**_

_**Love You All,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does. I'm sad to say that that includes Dimitri too. *Pouts* Well maybe one day I will own VA then I won't have to fanfiction all the time. Ya not likely.*Sigh***_

R POV:

I was bringing the kids to the park that was a few blocks away from our mansion. Lissa and Chris had already headed down to start to set up. After all they were captains in this. I was too but I had four kids to look after. Yes I did include Evan as a kid; he acted like it most of the time.

We rounded the last corner to the park where the picnic was being held. Lissa and I had started to plan this when we got up this morning. All the guardians and Moroi had arrived by now and this way the kick off. Liss had wanted to do this because in her eyes, if we get to know each other and begin to see them as family it would give us more incentive to protect them and keep our friends alive in a fight. I had to admit, it would probably word. Our kinds were very protective of each other. Why else would the Dhampirs have guarded Moroi for the last few thousand years or so?

The Royals gave me funny looks, what with having a male guardian holding my hand and three Moroi kids surrounding us. As I figured out while walking to Lissa, most of the people were from St. Vlad's. Many of them were older than us, as we were some of the youngest here, but they still respected us. I saw all the familiar faces and wondered if there was going to be more people here that I didn't know. I had met most of the high ranking, well known Dhampir fighters and also many high-class Moroi. Ah the perks of being Princess Lissa's Guardian.

"Rose! Thank God you're here! There is so much to do. Hey Evan could you go with Eddie and set up the food? Oh and don't eat too much of it please." Lissa was working franticly. She had like four clip boards, multiple papers in her hands and several other things.

"Oh good Lord Liss. Let me help you with that, will you? What do you need me to do?" I said. I had taken the stack of papers out of her hands.

"Well could you take those to Eddie? Normally I would have Matt do that and tell you to stay here but Matt didn't come." Liss got a sad look on her face. Matt was like family but he didn't have the marks nor the experience to be invited here. I was upset about not seeing his taunting face every day. Oh well. We'll see him soon enough.

As I was walking over toward Eddie and Evan, a familiar pair of green eyes caught my attention. I almost dropped the stack of papers I was holding.

"Dream Stalker! How you doing? Oh god it's been so long since I've seen you. Why are you here?" I was so glad to see Adrian. It had been at least a year since he came to Colorado. Adrian had come on a skiing trip on our mountain and instead he found us. Or well he had found me, pummeling Evan, Eddie and Christian with snow balls. Ah good times, good times.

Adrian pulled me into a tight embrace. He had never visited me in my dreams since the day HE had left the academy. I think, on that day, my Dream Stalker finally realized just how much HE had meant to me. Everyone had seen just how empty I had become, but they let me deal with that by myself, no questions asked.

"Oh, my Little Dhampir! I can't believe you're here! It's been too long. Well now we have days and weeks and months to catch up. Is Lissa here? And Christian? Wow tell me what's been happening?"

"Oh I will, all in due time. But at the moment I have to run errands for Lissa. See you in a few." I said as I backed up then ran off to the boys.

When I arrived at the gazebo, the boys' meeting place, and handed the papers off. "See anyone you know Rosie?" Ed asked. I snorted at the name 'Rosie'. Only he could get away with that. If, say, Chris called me that, his fire would be up his ass. Literally. And that happened once. And I am damned proud of it. I responded with a shrug of my shoulder. Yes I had seen people I knew but I'm almost positive that Eddie had seen all the same people that I had. "Well boys I must be going,-" I looked at my watch. "And so do you. The orientation starts in about twenty minutes and Lissa will flip if you're late, seeing as you _are_ captains after all."

I skipped away, shaking my ass a little bit for show. At the meeting this morning, there had been a vote on captains. Lissa had- of course- ben voted on as the Moroi primary captain and, sadly, I had been voted on as the Dhampir captain. God this was going to be a looong few months. Or years.

I found Lissa moments later. Still frantic looking, I tried to take a peek into her mind. She was blocking me. Oh god, what is it this time, I thought warily. "Ok Liss, 'cause you're blocking me and I don't _really_ want to know why, what do you want me to do now?" 

She scanned the list in her hands. "Um, you can go either with Adrian and show the kids where they will be for day care/ school yadda, yadda, yadda. OR you can go with Evan and meet the other Captains and ready your speech. Pick your poison."

"Um I'll go with Evan for now but when the intros start, I'll go with Adr-" I was cut off.

"Vasya? Is that you? And. . . . Oh my. Roza? О Дорогой лорд, что мальчик находится в для одного адского удивления. Роза, еще более красивая лично. Но как будто мой сын нуждался больше драмы в его жизни прямо сейчас. О я надеюсь, что она не говорит на русском языке. ООП." (TRANSLATION: Oh Dear lord, that the boy is in for one hell of a surprise. Oh Roza, she's even more beautiful in person. But as if my son needed any more drama in his life right now. Oh I hope, she doesn't speak in Russian. Damn! ) A woman was standing a few feet away. She had a little girl that looked to be about four or five. They both had big brown eyes. Their hair was a light brown. Maybe they were grandmother and granddaughter? Hmm, we're about to find out.

"Oh Kesslyn! Honey, how are you? I'm so sorry I had to leave but I was needed here at court. Did the presents help, though? I wish I could have stayed longer. Oh Hun, can you forgive me?" Lissa said quickly.

She knew this little girl. She was adorable! Even unintentionally her eyes were puppy- dog like. Her hair was in ringlets and her face. Oh my, that girl was going to be one hell of a heart breaker when she is older. Already I can see she will be a mini me; attitude included.

How Lissa had met this girl without my knowledge was a question. I was positive that if I had seen this precious thing before, I would have recognized her immediately. Then again…. I didn't pay attention to half the people that Liss met anymore. Well I sure hope that I will be able to talk to this girl- Kesslyn, her name was. She was beautiful, to say the least.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly. "Well Liss I have to go see Adrian. I never did give him a proper hello. Oh and I will get to the stage when I'm done there, k? Later," I started walking away.

I walked to where I saw Adrian last. Mia was there with him. And Evan. I didn't know how Evan knew Mia, or why they were speaking like that. _Hmm, time for eavesdropping I guess,_ I thought.

"Boys he's back. I don't know how he got through but I had to write the 'welcome'," Mia said bitterly. "Letter. Evan that was the one that I didn't let you read. I think you may know him. I'm not sure how much you guys get around. Anyway, you know her, as soon as she steps up there, she's going to look at the people and see him. We can't let her do that."

"Wait-" Adrian cut in. His voice was pure rage. I felt myself cringing into the tree I was hiding behind. I have only ever heard Adrian use that voice once. And it was not a day I care to remember. "Are you telling me that the pedophile is here? You have got to be kidding me. Who in the hell would have sent a letter to that bastard? Everyone here knows what he did. He can't be trusted. I most certainly am not. I'm going to kill that mother fucki-" I decided to make my presence known. I didn't think I could take any more of the scary voice.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said calmly, like I didn't just hear what they just said. I didn't have a clue who they were talking about but from the way they were saying it, I didn't think that I wanted to know. Adrian knows many people who are pedophiles. Nothing to worry about here, right?

They all looked shocked at my presence. Evan looked slightly confused but still pissed off- totally not normal for my Teddy Bear. He was the kind of person you should always see smiling and laughing, not stressed and enraged. Adrian looked murderous. I was pretty sure he was still thinking about the 'person' that was here. Mia, well this one was harder. She was trying to hide her emotions like us guardians do, but she was failing miserably. Mia looked pissed off to say the least, not to mention upset and confused.

"Oh, nothing much. Just talking about some new recruits, is all. Oh god it's time already! Evan we got to go. Now. Adrian wait at the edge of the clearing and Rose and you stay here. Once you have the kids, introduce yourself and show them around. As soon as you're done, Rose, come to the stage, you have to do your formal introduction. Don't worry if you're late, because you are supposed to go last anyway. If anything happens, just page through on the ear pieces. I really have to go. In the case on the table are more weapons, use them and if you don't need them, leave them in the shelter. A, you know what to do." Mia was talking a mile a minute. I didn't catch half of what she said. Something about intros, weapons and whatever else? Whatever, I'll just ask Adrian later. I heard Mia's voice clearly on the speakers set up around the park a few moments later. Mia's voice was almost as cold and emotionless as Lissa and my assistant Jackson. Apparently she was not one happy camper right now. The introductions were going fairly quick and Adrian and I hadn't done a thing yet. Lissa was currently on stage explaining how the operation was going to work.

I tuned back in to the speech just in time to hear, "-no reason to worry about your kids' safety. Every child, would you please go see Lord Ivashkov-" So that's what he was here to do. Turn the kids into alcoholics and smokers. No, I was just kidding. He was there, I was guessing, to entertain kids. He was pretty good at it too. He made Andrew, Carlee and Izzi laugh like crazy when he was around.

A moment later the Dream Stalker came to the table I was waiting at with about fifty kids surrounding him. Lissa and Christian's kids were among them. Andrew was talking to a few boys around the age of seven and he had them in awe. Did he tell them he was the future queen's son or did he tell them he had incapacitated a fully trained guardian? Both were true. He had been play fighting Evan and hit him in the back of his knee causing him to kneel over, and then he accidentally stepped on a nerve in his elbow making him loose consciousness. It was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen since my senor year's prank war. Ah good times.

Carlee and Izzi were talking to themselves about what their Uncle Adrian had gotten them this time. I would spoil those kids, as I said before, if Lissa and Adrian didn't already. Adrian spends his time traveling the world these days. He was fascinated with Asian art and visited there all the time. He would bring the girls back clothes and jewelry and he'd bring Andrew movies and toys. Needless to say, the kids adored him and were spoiled rotten.

I had a smile on my face but my stomach was churning. Oh FUCK! Really? Adrian met my eye. The cheerful grin on his face turned into one of worry. He glanced all around us. I understood why. We had over four dozen kids, under the age of thirteen to protect. And there were just two of us. We were in some deep shit here. One little girl out of the bunch noticed the change in our faces. She looked concerned. Her brown curls bounced slightly as she walked over to me. Not noticing my looking at her, she tugged on the hem on my jean skirt, which quite frankly I was surprised she could reach, as it only reached my mid-thigh.

I kneeled down next to her and took her hand in mine. She had large brown eyes that were slightly familiar; brown curls a few shades lighter than mine and a precious face. She was completely beautiful. She was the little girl that Lissa had talked to before. "Yes sweetie? What can I do for you?" I said attempting to keep the worry out of my voice. I didn't want to make this little one worry.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Had she seen the look of pure terror on Adrian's face before? "Miss, um, what's wrong? I saw you and Lord Ivashkov looking at each other before. My daddy gets that look when there are evil Strigoi around. A- are they h-here?" Her little girl, soprano voice went up almost two whole octaves as she spoke. Her large eyes filled with worry. In a heartbeat, that worry was gone and replaced with determination.

"Honey, what's your name?"

"Kesslyn, but you can call me Kess; it's what my family does."

"Kess, that sounds like kiss." I said laughing.

"It does!" She gasped. "Oh you can call me Kiss. It sounds pretty. Like you. You're really pretty you know. It's no wonder lord Ivashkov keeps looking at you."

Oh damn! Adrian. I almost forgot. "Well Kiss, there are Strigoi here but I'm going to take care of them. Will you, for me, keep close to Adrian? And make sure no one runs off into the forest? If someone does, tell Adrian immediately. Do you understand me?" I said looking into her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Good. Now do you see those girls right there?" I pointed to Izzi and Carlee. Again Kiss nodded. "Can you tell them to tell Adrian to call their mother and tell them buria? It will help a lot."

She nodded one more time. I got up to leave and go hunting, but Kiss held onto my hand. "WAIT!" She screamed. "What do I call you? If I have to tell Adrian something from you I need a name too.''

"What do you want to call me?"

"Hmm, you look like a princess so I'll call you Принцесса!"

I silently laughed, both pleased and shocked that I took to this little girl so quickly. Christian tried calling me Princess for a while . . . until I set fire to his ass. Ya not kidding. Some fire user he was. "Ok and if he doesn't know what you mean, tell him Rose instead ok? Bye Kiss, I'll be back soon." I left her there after a swift kiss on the cheek.

I ran over to Adrian silently cursing the five inch heals I was wearing. He had pulled open the case with weapons inside. There were stakes and guns and bombs and – my favorite- silver whips. Awesome I know right. Thank you Eddie.

"Rose I need to stay her but if we get attacked I'm not going to be able to fend them for long; not with all these kids to look after. Please as soon as you get to the main park send help. These kids are too young to die. I'm not going to let what happened to my brother happen to them too. Please hurry!" Adrian said in a hurry as I loaded up.

I strapped two stakes to my calves and one on my right thigh, three guns with special bullets on my thighs and on my waist and to top it off a bracelet that shoots flames, water, earth and air. Don't even ask me how Eddie managed to do this because I honestly have no idea how people do these things. Lissa infused this bracelet with spirit so I heal almost instantly and if a Strigoi touches it, it causes them unendurable agony. I wrapped the whips around my ankle to make it look like jewelry. Like the bracelet, the whips are infused with all the elements.

I felt confident that I could protect myself. With the growing nausea in my stomach, there had to be at least a hundred and counting. They hadn't penetrated the inner wards yet but I had a feeling they would soon. "Adrian. They're coming and they're coming quick. Get these kids in the safe house as soon as I'm gone. I don't have time to stay because if I do then they'll get to the Moroi before I do. Take this gun, and if they come aim for the heart. These bullets are pure silver nitrate covering poisoned Moroi blood. They'll die instantly if hit in the heart or brain. If you hit them anywhere else, they'll most likely die but we can't take that chance." I said whilst showing him how to shoot the gun. IF he could shoot a Strigoi then I have no doubt that he could entertain kids every day.

I had to go and I knew it. I looked at the kids. They were happy, excited. They had no idea what their fate could be if I didn't get to the adults in time. I stopped to look at one face. Kesslyn. She was the only one that knew. She was the one I had to protect. She was the one in true danger because she knew the truth. I promised myself that this wouldn't be the time her fears were too much and too true for her to go on. This little girl had me wrapped around her finger already.

I disappeared into the trees. These trees were dotted in red as I knew I would soon find out. I was coming for them.

As I stalked off into the woods, I opened myself up to my shadow kissed side. When Lissa healed me when we were in high school, she transported some of her genes into me. It turned out that victor had been correct. Lissa's spirit abilities were completely tied to her soul so when she heals she puts part of herself in the focus of her magic; in that case, it had been me. I was now mostly Moroi. I had their senses and I could wield magic, though not the normal type.

I walked through the warm paths in the forests. My stomach was at its breaking point. I felt as though I was going to hurl at any second now. _The sooner I take care of these bastards the better. Oh god,_ I thought. I spotted two tiny dots of red.

_Bring it on bitches, Bring. It. On,_ I said to myself, a wicked smile growing on my mouth. A man about thirty years old walked casually out to me. Before he got turned, there was no doubt he was a Dhampir. Shit! He was going to be tough to take down. Man was I wrong. The man still acted like a Dhampir. Too slow for a Strigoi, he threw a sloppy punch at my head. I deflected. Seriously this guy was too easy to be true. I staked him in a minute flat.

More red orbs dotted the green leaves. Based on the amount of bile stirring in my stomach, I had quite a bit of work to do today. Four came at me at once. All male, and all ripped almost obnoxiously, attempted to jump me. Punching and kicking furiously, I stabbed one in the gut. Not having time to pull my stake out, I just dodged a jab to my chest by back bending. Oh did I forget to mention I was an accomplished gymnast? During summer times at the academy, I decided to make a nuisance of myself until I was put in a sport. At first gymnastics seemed like a punishment but now, it came in handy.

When my hands touched the ground, I pushed off on my palms, did a back pike winding up kicking one guy in her face. I reached my ankles and ripped away a whip. The Strigoi snarled, eyeing the silver strand.

"Oh look how cute. The baby Dhampir has a silver string. How adorable." The dude said in a mock baby voice.

"Oh you want adorable? I'll give you adorable jackass." I murmured threateningly. I coiled the whip around my wrist, gave a quick slash with my hand and four heads fell to the ground. I reached down to grab my stake, but a cold hand on my arm stopped me. Fuck these shitheads!

Leaving the stake, I grabbed a dagger from under my shirt. Thrusting it up into its heart, I ran. Damn Eddie was going to kill me; I'd lost two weapons in five minute. I cut through trees, making my way to the clearing. The sound of Lissa's airy- fairy voice made my smile. I could see her up on stage, a look of understanding and muddled sadness plain on her features. She told them about leaving behind one of her guardians, one of our family. The speakers next to me blared again making me jump.

"We have one more person who needs to be introduced. . ." Lissa said. Oh SHIT she was waiting for me! With the damn Strigoi I totally forgot about it. "Where is she?" Lissa said.

_**Rose. Where are you! You need to get your ass on stage now! We're waiting on you. Come on. **_Liss sent through the bond.

I ran up to the stage, quite difficulty because of the five inch pencil heals I had on. I went right up to Liss. She knelt down to my level.

"Rose, where have you been? You should have been here fifteen minutes ago," She chastised. Apparently my inner worry didn't reflect on the outside.

"Liss. We have a problem. There are Strigoi here. I just killed five in the forest near where Adrian and I were." I spoke calmly.

"Oh my god. The kids. What happened to them? Are they ok? And what about Adrian? Rose, what happened? I thought this place was secure. I'm going to have a word with the warders again. I checked them myself, there were no holes in them anywhere. What did they do? Are the little ones ok? Oh god! Izzi, Andrew and Carlee! Rose, go help them!" Liss kept rambling on to me.

"Lissa. Stop this now! Adrian is as good as any guardian. He is armed and he won't let a thing happen to them. Now I have to worry about you. Call them over. Now," I spoke with an authority I didn't know I had. Liss seemed sort of taken aback but nodded anyway.

The captains came over, huddled close to us. One word and one word only was needed to be spoken. "Strigoi," I whispered. Their backs stiffened. Their necks tensed. The guardians hopped off the stage and half ran into the forest. Once in the cover of the trees, the stakes came out. The Moroi started making calls. Some called Alchemists, while others called Dhampirs in San Diego that could help us- not that we'd need it, but better to be safe than sorry. Lissa was the only one still on the stage. I raked my eyes across the surrounding trees, looking for specks of red.

Eddie, I saw, just took a blade, throwing it like a Frisbee, cut off two female's heads and more were advancing. On the other side of the clearing, Evan was fighting six Strigoi alone. My heart lurched. My boyfriend was doing just fine but six versus one wasn't exactly _fantastic_ odds. As much as I wanted to go and help him, I was needed elsewhere.

"Liss I have to go. I'll go through the forest, then loop back to the kids. I'll make sure they're ok. I promise. But I'm not leaving you unguarded or unarmed. You may be capable but you are a Moroi princess. Here," I reached up my skirt and pulled out a gun from my thigh. I handed it over. When Lissa's fingers touched the cold metal, I felt fear through the bond; reluctance to kill anyone even if they were dead. Classic Lissa.

"Rose, I- I don't think I can. Plus this won't even kill them and I can't stake a thing. Please don't leave me." She begged.

"It will kill them if shot in the heart or brain. I didn't tell you this before but Eddie and I are creating new ways to kill them. These bullets are poisoned blood covered in charmed liquid silver nitrate. Hun, you'll do fine. If you need me, just call."

I kissed her cheek, wrapped my whip around my ankle again, and pulled a new stake from under my skirt. Taking my heals off, I threw them on the stage. I felt confused stares on my back, but they were nothing compared to the icy glares of the undead. I pivoted on my toe, turning to the opposite direction Adrian was in.

"Where are you going?" Lissa whisper- yelled.

I replied with a smirk, "_I_ am going hunting,"

_**Hi people. I'm sorry. I should have had this chapter up on Monday but I just had to make sure it was as good as it was going to get- and that's still not very good. Sorry about that. Well I REALLY need you guys to review so next chapter can be better. I hope this chapter somewhat pleases you but, please let me know in a PM or a REVIEW.**_

_**Can I please get like 20 more reviews before I update again. I'm already writing the next chapter so it's ready when you are.**_

_**I love you all,**_

_**~IZZI GIRL~**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Before He Cheats: Carrie Underwood**_

_**Cowboy Casanova: Carrie Underwood**_

_**Love The Way You Lie: Eminem **_

_**Rude Boy: Rihanna **_

_**Paparazzi: Lady Gaga**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. AN sorry lovelies

Ok hi guys! I am sooooooooooo x100000 sorry. I haven't updated in so long I understand if you don't read my stories anymore. But hopefully that will change. I have been so busy with school and skating that I haven't had any time what so ever to write. So I'm giving my account over to my best friend in the world Carlee. Car is such a doll, and I trust her with my stories. I'm hoping that she is going to update at least three times a month if not more.

I'm so sorry for all of you that have kept with my stories. I hope you still like them. If you have any issues with any new chapters Carlee may download, send her a PM addresses to IZZI GIRL or IZZI ROSE. She won't read it and I will send you something back.

Hope you like her.

Oh and by the way, she will be changing the name from IZZI GIRL to [the] Smiley face Devil.

Wish her luck and a new chapter for all stories of ours will be up within the next week I would say.

All my love,

IZZI GIRL /

Izzi Rose /

Or whatever you want to call me.

Happy readings lovelies.


	11. Chapter 8: Printsessa & Potselui

_**Hi people. Ok sorry about the long wait but I didn't get my 20 reviews. **____** I'm not happy at all. I have been working by butt off every chapter and I don't get a lot of reviews. Well I will update this chapter but I want AT LEAST another 20 reviews. Is that too much to ask? Cuz I don't think so. Well here you go. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Love ya, kinda,**_

_**~Smileyface Devil~**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: Kesslyn do you want to do the honors?**_

_**Kesslyn: Sure.**_

_**Dimitri: Why not me? I can do it too.**_

_**Me: Well Dimitri. That might be correct and you may be a good father but you broke Rose's heart. Sooooo… nope.**_

_**Dimitri: Fine then. Be that way.**_

_**Kesslyn: Carlee does not own Vampire Academy as much as she wishes. Maybe my daddy can get it for her if she lets him do the next disclaimer. Hmm. We'll see.**_

R POV:

I set off with my weapons in my hands. I headed to my right, never letting the audience see my face. If Mia and Evan of all people didn't like who sat there, I didn't think I would either. I trusted their judgment absolutely.

I felt both confused and murderess stares on my neck. I wouldn't let them get to me before I made it to the woods. Stake in hand, I made my way to Eddie. He needed the most help from where I watched in the park clearing. I grew more nauseous with every step I took.

_Lissa,_ I said through the two way bond._ Compel someone and quick. I don't care what you make them do but make it be big. And I mean BIG! Send me the darkness._

She compelled Alberta, who Lissa invited personally, to make out with the nearest guardian, then back away slap him and dance like a chicken to the song _Dance like an Egyptian, _and then go running around the clearing thinking psi- hounds were after her. Slipping in her head for a moment, I watched Alberta go yelling around in circles. Aw, I really wanted to see her make out with a guardian that looked suspiciously like one of my past instructors. Still, this was amazingly entertaining.

With me choking on my laughter, I pulled back into my own head. I crept behind a tree, waiting patiently for the fighters to come close enough. Thirty seconds later, I heard grunting and muffled yells. Like, seven Strigoi followed Eddie. Ed ran to take up a position. He caught my eye. Nodding briefly to me, he took a bound blade out. They zoomed by me, completely oblivious. Soundlessly I staked one; two; three. On the fourth, the morons decided to turn on their super sensitive hearing and actually listen to me for once. Some supernatural beings they were. They couldn't even notice a girl dispatching several of their friends. Pathetic.

When more than one tried to snap my neck, Eddie threw the disk, successfully dismembering their heads. I continued my loop in the woods. Ed left me after I helped him, going in the opposite direction as me. I found Evan a few moments later. Eleven bodies lay around him and a dozen more circling him.

He was in some deep shit now. Evan staked one and two more advanced. I threw my stake, nailing one dead center in his heart. I took grabbed the gun from my thigh. Some of the undead laughed at the metal in my hands. _ How stupid can they get?_ I thought to myself. Pulling the trigger, aimed at a male close to my boyfriend, they morons stopped laughing.

_BAM!_

I hit the mark. The center of his chest now had a hole. Right in front of the heart, through the hole, bluish red goo started leaking out. Ick! Strigoi blood.

I continued to fire off shots, each one bruising my hands a little more than the last. Between the two of us we were able to take down most of them. When there were just two left, they ran. The monsters plowed in the direction I had been headed in. They were smart; I had to give them that. The Strigoi knew not to go into the park, because there were fully trained guardians and protected Moroi in there that would take them down. If they went through the woods and to the children's place, well they'd have a better shot-

-But not with me around. If needed, I could take them all down within seconds. I looked over to my boyfriend. He was seriously battered and bruised and didn't look like he could keep fighting any longer. We needed Lissa. But as far as I knew there was no way to day that, without alerting the others and beginning the worry that would inevitably follow. I pulled out my iTouch and pressed number one on my speed dial.

"Rose! What's happening?" She yelled into the phone. _So much for not alerting the others_, I thought_. _

"Lissa, calm down. I think there are about one hundred fifty here. I saw Eddie and he's fine. We took down twenty I want to say. Evan and I just got thirty I think. On my way, I killed another twenty five. I haven't seen Jackson but he's doing fine I'm sure. I'm on my way to the kids and Adrian but Evan got hurt. He has several gashes- I'm pretty sure they have knives- and is bleeding excessively," I said as I treated a stunningly deep cut on his chest. Those Bastards _will_ get killed for touching _my_ Teddy Bear. Oh my, I sounded like a three year old. "I need you to come here and heal him. We can't have people seeing him like this."

She gasped. We didn't usually get hurt seeing as we were the best. We guardians came out from battle unscathed most of the time. "Ya I'm coming. I'm going to get Chris. I don't want to be alone in the woods right now."

"Good, follow the line of fire I'm setting off through the trees. Hurry," I shut off the phone after that. Switching the bracelet to fire, I aimed high and through the braches. Seconds later I saw another streak of fire. The tip was touching my string. They were following it. I kept applying pressure to the gash on his chest. He was still bleeding though.

_Lissa! Hurry!_ I sent to her head along with and image of what he looked like now. Seconds later Fire Ass and Lissa were in the clearing with us. My friend went straight to Evan and rested her hands on his face. To an outsider it would look intimate, but that would never be the case with us. She had her babies and Chris, when I had all of them plus my Teddy Bear.

I felt the magic swell inside of her. It was joy and music and laughter and rainbows and love. In her head, she was thinking of Izzi and Carlee and Andrew with me and Chris…and shopping. It made me want to laugh but I didn't. If that's what made her think of those good feelings, then so be it. Plus it was quite entertaining.

I slipped back in my own head with a smile on my mouth. Evan was sitting up, thanking Lissa but looking at me the whole time. Next to him, I kneeled down, pecking him on the lips. "Now, I know that you want to help but you both need to rest so go back to the clearing, and take a nap. I'm going to go to the kids. Go. Now," I spoke softly but with the authority of the Dhampir captain. His eyes widened a hair but nodded anyway.

"Fire Ass get them back quickly. I don't have time to stick around anymore. Lissa be careful. Oh and do you have any more stakes? I kind of… lost three as of now." She rolled her eyes. But I didn't expect anything less than that. She already knew that I'd recover them later, but now was not _later_, so I needed more weapons. Both she and Chris handed one over each, and I took a few rounds of bullets off Evan.

They looked exasperatedly at me. What? I can't help that I use my gun tons, and lose lots of stakes. It's not my fault. I gave them my signature _what?-I-can-do-what-I-want _look. Getting up, I gave them one last wink, knowing they would start laughing no matter the depressing blanket that pressed down on us.

Screaming began in the distance. I sprinted over there, efficiently and silently picking off any lingering Strigoi in my way. No child would die because I didn't get there in time. No family would be mourning their child today. This I promised myself. I was about twenty feet away from the clearing where the picnic table was. I rushed through the trees, almost stumbling because of an earsplitting scream not two feet away. I looked to my left.

There a blonde Strigoi just slapped a little Dhampir girl. Tall and statuesque, the Strigoi was most likely a Moroi before her changing. With a shock, I realized that I knew the Dhampir girl in the Strigoi's arms. I would recognize those dark brown eyes and curly hair anywhere. I was, after all, wrapped around her finger.

Kesslyn screamed again, more high pitched even than the last time. I took a step toward the girls. I didn't mean to hurt Kesslyn but she didn't need to see the death of this thing. She was too innocent for that, and I wanted to keep the innocence of her gorgeous eyes. So I pushed her out of the way.

Unfortunately, the Strigoi either heard me or seen me coming, because she backhanded me. I flew into a nearby tree, my vision distorting a little. Never the less, I jumped back up in a second. For a second I couldn't see her at all. Then my 'spidy- senses' tingled really bad, meaning the lady stood too close.

"Boo!" I heard from a foot behind me. Rolling my eyes, I didn't jump at her voice, or scream or anything. I just reached behind me with my stake and cut into her heart, stopping her dead. Then, I turned my attention to the not-so-scared girl lying on the ground. Honestly I had no clue why she wasn't as scared as she should be. She just watched the bloodthirsty monster that intended to kill her die. Either she was used to it by now or she's in shock.

"Honey are you ok? Are you hurt? ADRIAN! I've got to move you now, ok?" I said frantically. Kesslyn just smiles and nods. Works for me. I don't know why, but I take it as an 'I'm not hurt' statement. Scooping the little angel up into my arms, I jogged toward the shelter. Every now and then, I'd check my Strigoi senses, making sure I could get back without fighting, or more importantly, without putting Kiss in danger. Yeah that's right people; Rose Hathaway doesn't want to put a kid in danger! Shocked? Yeah Fire Ass was too, but _that's _when he finally trusted me around my god kids. I'm actually maternal! Lissa had my blood checked to see if my DNA somehow miraculously altered when she brought me back from the dead, resulting in the ability to conceive children with Dhampirs. No such luck, although I really wish I _can_ have kids with Evan. I guess we always want what we can't have right?

Still I had a little bit of swirling in my stomach but nothing too bad, they weren't close anyway. Somehow Kesslyn had gotten herself a good distance from the shelter, where Adrian was supposed to be. Whether he was there now, was the question. The little girl in my arms clung to my, arms wrapped around my neck, legs around my waist. _Only a few more minutes, only a few more minutes,_ I kept chanting to myself.

Subtly I grew more nauseous. Oh no they closed in on me. Ok, think Rose think. What are your options? I had two options here I decided. One: keep running and hope to out-run them, but possibly lead them to the other kids. Not possible at the moment. Not only would I not be quicker than my pursuers, especially because I was with child, and I'd lead them to their feast. Or two: hide Kesslyn somewhere and fight as many as I could before I get overwhelmed. The second option was my best shot. Now I only needed a place to conceal Kesslyn.

Trees blurred past me at super speed. OH! That was it! I slowed down a tiny bit and Kiss peeked her face out of the crook of my neck, a questioning expression on her face. Telling her not to speak quite yet, I shook my head a little bit. I halted completely by a large pine tree. It looked easy enough to climb; well as easy as climbing a hundred foot tree ever is for a four year old girl.

"Potselui," _**(aka Kiss)**_ I whispered against her eat, in fear of getting over heard. "There are lots of bad vampires- Strigoi- around us. I need to fight them, but you can't be in sight. They might try to take you away from me, and we don't want that. Do we?" I said all this while looking in her gorgeous brown eyes. She comprehended the severity of this situation better than anyone her age, I've seen. Smart girl. She gave a small nod, instructing me to carry on.

"I also need some help, or at least someone to come take you to the shelter for me. First, I will need you to climb this tree. Get as far up as you possibly can, understand me? They can't see you so cover yourself with leaves and branches. Then, I need you to make a call for me. Press'1' on the phone I'm giving you. A lady named Lissa will pick up. She's very nice and will help us. Lots. Tell her Rose is fighting and needs Jackson to come help her with a special delivery. When she asks where we are, give her the numbers that are on the top of the scream. That's where we are now, so that's where they'll come." I paused for a second. CRAP! They were getting too close.

"Lastly," I murmured, removing my bracelet, pressing it onto her tiny wrist and putting my cell into her front pocket. "I'm giving you this bracelet. It can shoot fire and water and the other elements. But please do not play with it. When Jackson gets close to us, he'll shoot fire into the air. Press the red gem and aim into the sky. Keep it there and he'll find his way to us. Alright? Stay quiet. No matter what you may see, no matter what you hear, don't say a thing. Make the Strigoi think you aren't even there, and wait for Jackson. He's wearing a red shirt, and he will call you 'Princess' so that you know it's him. Do whatever he says, and stay safe." I felt like vomiting they were so near to us now. Kesslyn had to get going… like now! "Go! Now! Be quick and be quiet!"

I wait for what seems like ever for Kesslyn to get up the tree. Admit, she's a speedy little one, but now…every second counts. I unsheathed my stake. Preparing. Waiting. As I hear a tiny twig break and multiple growls, I leap at a pair of striking red eyes. A new born, easy peasy. Dispatching him quickly, I move on to the next one. Slightly tuning into the bond, I listen to her phone ring and a frightened soprano voice on the other side… asking for Jackson…telling our coordinates, even though she didn't know what they meant…telling my best friend I needed help fighting because there were tons of the, in her words, 'stupid- red- eyes'. I'm getting tired quickly. I needed Jackson here right now. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spot something the 'red- eyes' didn't. A streak of red against the green leaves. Fire from my bracelet. Jackson's coming and he will get my Kiss to safety. Finally. They're advancing on me now. Too weak to do anymore hand to hand combat, I flick off my whip, stashing my stake in my skirt. With a simple slash of my hand, two dozen heads fall to the ground. I collapse just then, with a faint "Printsessa" sounding in my ears and the crunch of leaves beneath heavy feet coming toward us.

_**Ok that was a very crappy place to leave it I know, but I didn't know if I would have been able to stop anytime soon. If I did continue I think I'd have written like 10, 000 words. Ok so…I'm bored now. Soooo tell me about your lives. Me? I have tons of homework. My sister won't talk to me. People think I'm 'dating' a boy because he asked me on a date and I said sure…however reluctantly… and I am TOTALLY in love with one of my best friend's boyfriends. Depressing isn't it?**_

_**Ok so please review! It would make my depressing life a little bit happier! So there you go. This was 2641 words in the story alone. Appreciate it.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Smileyface Devil**_

_**Carlee Rose**_


	12. Chapter 9: THe Baby On The Rocks

_**Hey everyone! MY excuse for not writing in almost 6 months!...well there are a loooad of them, so I'll name the most important one, my laptop was hijacked, by my brother. Yup. I bought the computer with my own money and he acts like it's his. Not cool. But because he's "sick and everything is so bloody hard on him" (says my parents) I need to do absolutely anything I can for Him!This does not make me happy. And so I couldn't write. My bad. So sorry, but by now you guys don't want to hear it. So I will get on with it because you guys probably don't want to hear about my many petty issues.**_

_**Love and Roses,**_

Carlee Rose

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy and never will.

P.S. Please review! 3 3 3 3 3

R POV (for the last time for a couple chapters):

Do you know the skin crawling feeling you get when you know someone's watching you, but you can't see them? I do. After watching the heads fall on dirty brown leaves and twigs, I collapsed. No, I didn't faint or pass out or whatever but I sort of fall back into my mind.

I was fully aware of my surroundings. For instance I could feel the hot breath and calloused hands of Jackson, checking my body for injuries causing me to collapse. My Postelui had her hands on my face begging me to 'wake up'. Although I already was awake, they just didn't know it, I tried. Worry didn't suite her. She sounded like a depressing melody, one that makes everyone who listens to it miserable.

I didn't understand why Jackson and Kesslyn were still there with me. He had direct orders from both Lissa and me- his captains. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later, even if he was just trying to help his captain out. My motto wasn't the one drilled into my head since birth: they come first. No, it was one of my own creations: _Save the children, and then save your own ass. _After having the triplets around, I learned that nothing in your life is as important as the little ones that you're talking care of. I- and by I, I mean, Lissa, Christian, Evan, and all the guardians- would do anything for Carlee, Izzi, and Andrew. They are our lives, our dreams, our futures, and our only hope for the change of the Moroi world. These kids were our only shot for a non- corrupt government.

Just being so bloody exhausted made me unable to respond to them. Trying to form a coherent sentence turned out to be quite difficult considering I couldn't exactly feel my mouth. But I really needed to tell them to get the hell away from here, and get to the shelter to protect the other FOUR FRICKIN DOZEN kids. The kids were far more important than me. Besides, I always rebounded eventually, and he knows that too.

Sadly this time my rebound didn't come as quickly as I'd had hoped. As I lay there, my mind didn't clearly focus on any one thing, blurring my thoughts and emotions until picking them apart became impossible. Limbs numb, mind closed off, I wouldn't have been surprised if they thought I had died.

But of course that wasn't the case. I don't die from bad odds thrown against me. Psht… if that was the case, I would have died a looong time ago. When you guard the last family of Dragomirs attacks are quick, common, expected, and large. I honestly don't get why they are hell bent on destroying all Moroi- the royals in particular. I mean if they just didn't kill other people- and tried not to kill _us_- then I don't think we had a problem.

But sadly, that was just wishful thinking. And one thing I had learned about wishful thinking in all my time on earth was that it only works for those with good luck. Again, sadly I was not one of those people. Good luck avoided me like the plague. Oh sad face for me. Finally I think Jackson picked me up, or well _someone_ lifted me off the ground, and we started running. After a few minutes of a breeze flowing into my face, we halted. I was laid down again, but this time it was on something much harder and more uncomfortable than the bare ground.

I opened my eyes, finally. I felt the rough grain of the wood before I saw it. It scratched my legs and the palms of my hands. I figured out that I was placed on the picnic table that the gun briefcase was placed on, near the kid's site. That IDIOT! There could be Strigoi following us and he led them straight to an all access buffet! Once more, I repeat, THAT DIP SHIZ- MONKEY!

Once I took in my surroundings, I gathered my weapons from under my skirt up, and hopped off the hard board. The place was completely deserted. No Kesslyn, and no Jackson in sight. I figured that he took her to the hide out, yet he didn't know where it's located. How odd. Although I knew I probably shouldn't, I questioned Jackson's credibility and trust. Truly, I didn't like the fact that I had to be so cautious, but I was here to protect a child, who I dare say stole my heart of stone.

I could detect no trace of red anywhere, except the ground. I smacked my self so hard in the face, when I noticed that, that I saw stars. With over two hundred and fifty detected, aka dead, Strigoi here, I cannot believe I trusted Adrian alone with the kids. Now I'm the idiot. Karma really is a but biter. Then, there was finally noise.

Although it wasn't a pleasant noise exactly, it gave me some hope that there was in fact life around here. A little boy's whimpering didn't usually sound like music to my ears. One, because I am not sadistic, and two I love kids. But right now, it gave me some hope there wasn't a massacre here. I followed the muffled cries to a place to my right. Under some branches and the cover of underbrush, there was a tiny baby boy. I nearly froze in my tracks. Babies, I can handle. I survived the triplets, did I not?

What nearly killed me was the fact that that he was on rocks. I'm not talking about like gravel and pebbles. No, these were rocks that can bash in your skull if enough force is used. And it looks like exactly that happened. The baby's shrieks got louder as my worries grew also. I rushed over to the poor baby. He was swathed in a green and blue polka dot blanket that matched his misty green eyes (PICS ON PROFILE & MAYBE PIC OF BABY TOO). When I picked him up, I noticed a small dent in the back of his head. Dear God! Either this baby was purposefully smashed onto those rocks or someone dropped him on his head. That wasn't good anyway.

The boy seemed to calm slightly once he was off the ground and in my arms. I cooed him until he was quiet, just not asleep. If he fell asleep, who knows if he would wake up again. I looked back at the blood. There wasn't much, thank God. But there was enough to signal that more than one person bled, at least without dying. There also was a bluish tint to the dirt. Yep. It is finally official. Strigoi are not as stupid as we originally thought. Not a good thing.

I hurried over to the edge of the site, where I knew the shelter door was located. At least I was pretty sure that this was in fact the door. We do fairly well- no exceptionally well- at camouflage. As I found the details that point out the correct location, I turned to the door, not bothering to do the knock, and just walked inside. This baby was too important to waste anymore time, especially on something as moronic as a _knock._

At first I wondered if I was going to be attacked by the adults. Then, I got attacked by the adults. It took me flinging my hair off of my neck- my hair came down from my bun during a fight- to get them to believe that I was actually who I said I was. Then, they saw all of my tattoos. Only a Captain would have their neck full to the brim of black ink. And nobody but me has a rose inked onto my neck under my ear and my initials, R.A.H. underneath it. Then the boys dropped their weapons, staring at me dumbfounded. Or was it the infant in my arms? I dunno. All I do know is that the first words out of my mouth are, "Adrian heal this baby please!"

He just continued to look at me. Well 'look' was an understatement. It was actually more like staring gob smacked. Honestly, I was almost insulted by that look.

"Rose," for the first time I really looked at him. He was pale, that was for sure. A light sweat coated his brow, and he seemed extremely exhausted. He fought them today. The blue-ish blood was from him protecting the kids, and someone already cleared the bodies. I wonder if the Alchemists were here so soon. Then again, my time sense was just a touch off now. I could have been fighting for hours. I probably was. Huh; time flies when having fun (killing people). Now I sound sadistic. "I can't heal that baby. I'm too tired, and there's too much darkness already here. Sorry,"

"Adrian did any kids get hurt?" I questioned hurriedly.

He looked wary. I tried a different approach. I grasped the collar of his blue polo, and smiled sweaty. "Adrian darling, who got hurt?"

He mumbled a response and my enhanced hearing didn't even pick it up. I tightened my grip and shoved him back a bit, while balancing the baby in my other arm, protecting him. "What was that boy?"

He sighed, dreading what would come apparently. "It was Carlee. She tried to help someone who was lagging a bit. A Strigoi caught her from behind. He hit her head on a tree, it started to bleed, and he fed off of her. It was for about five seconds, but she still lost a lot of blood from the head wound. I healed her, don't worry. I had to distract it so I could kill it. I sliced my arm to draw them to me. I killed it the second it dropped her."

That explains all of the blood. I was touched that Adrian would sacrifice his own life for that of my God daughter, but then I remembered that we were all going to give that oath, to protect any and everyone here, and I got pissed again. How dare he let any one, screw family right now, he shouldn't have let any child, Lissa's or not, get hurt. Then my rational side took over.

It was saying_: He's just a Moroi. He doesn't have special training like us yet. He was alone with dozens of children to look after. At least more didn't get hurt._ And most importantly, _He did the best he could_. I slowly released my grip on his top, backing up and cradling the baby against my chest.

"Thank you for making sure Carlee is ok. But now, I've got to make sure my baby is going to be ok. Bye."

I ran out of the door, past Jackson and Kesslyn, and all the others looking at me like I had five heads. The clearing was about a half mile away. I could make it in three minutes if I hurried. And I had to hurry because I wasn't sure how much longer this little guy was going to hang on for. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't one big crack that was made. It was several smaller ones which could be more damaging and dangerous in the long run. Not two and a half minutes later, I was bursting into the clearing heading straight for the Moroi on the stage, with my head burried in the soft brown locks of the baby. Lissa was in the middle of the group, talking on her cell phone.

I still didn't let my face go toward the crowd. I, at the moment, didn't give a flying fruit loop about them. When I got to Lissa I took her cell and exited the call. I think if I were anyone else at that moment, I would have been murdered by an angry Princess. But, seeing as I am in fact me, she just hugged me tightly, not noticing the baby in my arms quite yet. I had to pull away in fear that my best friend would crush him to bits.

When she did get a good look at him, she gasped audibly and covered her pink mouth with her hands. I thought she was going to cry. "Lissa, I found this baby out by the shelter. He can't be more than three months old! Look here. His skull is fractured, can you please heal him?" I was entirely desperate now.

I remembered my promise from earlier, not to let any body's child die today, and I still fully intended to keep it. When Lissa saw the abnormal dents in the precious child's head, she really did begin to cry. I entered her head, her feelings were so strong and sorrow filled.

_**( Italics are Lissa's thoughts/ What Rose is seeing in her head)**_

_Oh my goodness! This poor child! How could someone hurt something as innocent and pure as him? _

Before she knew it, her hand was stroking the boys soft brown curls. _I pictured this beautiful boy smiling and laughing with my kids. All of them having fun, healthy. Spoiling him rotten. Rose and Evan with a boy just like him so they can have a child and be as happy as me and Chris are. One big happy family...OOOOHH AND RAINBOWS! Rainbows are fun!_

She looked down at the boy, smiling peacefully in his sleep, relieved of all the pain in his head. I still want to know how he was injured so badly. "Thank you _so_ much Liss. You're the best. Oh and Adrian has something to tell you later. Don't worry now. And BTW the Strigoi are gone. There were around two- fifty. We'll do a head count later. I'll take all the calculations and casualties and all. Leave it to me. I'm going to go take him to my room for now. Would you mind asking the troops who has a baby this age. Give the general description, and we'll get him back to his momma. Yes we wiilll, yes we will," I cooed the last bit to the baby. I was already walking back to the forest's edge so I could get home with out being seen. I was walking the streets back to my house, after I strapped my heels back on, with the baby in my arms, thinking that someday, so matter what I had to do, I will have a baby like this one. He was so friggin adorable!

I opened the door up, when suddenly...

_**Oh haha! Yes I am seriously leaving the chapter right there. But if you guys are amazing in your reviews, like maybe if I receive 10 or 15, I'll update before I go to New Jersey to visit my family? I leave on Saturday so be quick please. So what do you think is going to happen? Because honestly I don't know either. IDEAS PLEASE! I hoped you liked it, because I think it was one of my better chapters. Also, I want to update one of my other stories but I'm not sure which one so tell me what I should do. I am having A POLL SO PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION. It will be up for a while so you can do it whenever. The official word count is 2,431.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Carlee Rose**_

_**SONGS:**_

_**I need a doctor- Eminem**_

_**The Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga**_

_**Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel- Le Roi Soleil**_


	13. Authors Note Sorry

Hi there everyone. I know I've been completely off of here for a while so get the pitchforks ready cuz I know I deserve this. I didn't expect high school to be this time consuming really, but I've got marching band until either 4 or 5 every night, competitions on Saturdays, and homework everywhere in between. And I've been in a relationship for the past month. I loved this boy so much. Well yesterday that ended…over text and I am absolutely crushed. I finally got some time to write but because of that I'm not exactly in the mood. The next chapter is partially written but if you have any suggestions I'm more than happy to hear them and I'll hope to have something for you amazing people soon. Please no hating me but I just thought I should let you know that no I didn't die and no I'm not giving this story up for adoption. No hating on me please… that's all I ask of you fine people. Thanks for listening to my rant and putting up with me all these months.

Xxo Smileyface Devil


	14. Really Important AN

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Renu

XXXSilverFangXXX

Smileyface Devil


	15. Chapter 10: The Confrontation

No explanation what so ever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favs and alerts! You guys are the best. Many thanks to…

. .My 2 . . .CeeCeeEss.&the special someone.

Extra special thanks to **elektra66- **thank you so much, your review literally made my day better, you're awesome!**Charm697-** thanks lots and thanks for understanding : ) **Onyx Maxwell- **thank you too, I enjoyed the length of the review and just for you I'll make sure that it's not as confusing this time. **Olivia Williams-** I simply loved your review and it made me laugh quite hard haha. [I'll make sure he's literally on his knees thanking her…when the time comes of course ;) ] I love it when I get actual reactions to my stories, so I must thank you for that too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. **

Word count: 1990

…_When suddenly…_

I got the scare of my life. As you ponder what could possible scare me so much that I scream my head off causing the baby in my arms to scream and cry as well, I shall tell you what I saw.

When I got the door open, after a good five minutes of struggling- keys are not my friend at all, by the way- the first and most important thing I did was stop at the coat rack and take those blasted heals off. For all the boys out there scoffing at me for immediately taking shoes off, let me tell you that walking around in five inch devil spikes all day after cutting your feet up while fighting the undead- sounds pretty bad ass, huh? Sorry I'm off track here- is not the most pleasant thing in the world to do. As I was about to unload my skirt from my weapons I hear a sound. Hearing noises in your private residence that was supposed to be locked all day is never a good sign, especially when your senses were just on override during a life and death situation. Still weary from all the fighting, my mind went back into overdrive, going a mile a minute and asking quite a few useless questions that I knew I didn't have the answer to yet asked myself them anyway. Thoughts such as, "_more Strigoi?" _and, "_what the hell do they want now?"_ and the ever original question, _"who's there?" _danced around in my head.

Well they did, until I decided not to be blind anymore and just look up to see who was standing in the hallway of my parlor. Then I asked myself, "Rose Hathaway, what kind of guardian, one that just came back from battle too mind you, doesn't use their eyes when entering any place?" Immediately I felt retarded. Then I felt petrified.

Why, you may ask. I'll tell you why. Standing not ten feet away from me was the infamous Janine Hathaway. And that's not all either! No, I do not kid you, I swear! Janine Hathaway… The Oncoming Storm… El Diablo….My Mother * insert gasps here* stood before me, scowling at _me! _As I have said before, I am not being flippant with you. No, and in all seriousness here, I'm just about quivering in my mini skirt. I just got more frightened than when I was outnumbered eleven to one today. And the worst thing about all of this is all I could do is stand there shaking, forcing a weak smile onto my face in greeting instead of putting a bit of attitude out there to ease the tension if only a bit. Then I realize I should speak before she speaks for me, and that would never be a good thing in any situation. So I gathered up what little courage I had when dealing with my parents and forced words out.

"Mom," Damn, that came out weaker than intended. My voice was scratchy and squeaky, and definitely not Rose-ish at all. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "Er, what are you doing here? The door was locked and…what?" And so the second attempt wasn't much better… Great. And now she's smirking at me, like she knows something I don't. Well, she probably does, now that I think about it.

I'll let you in on a little secret. Even now, my mother wasn't very what you'd call 'motherly'. She came maybe twice a year, maximum. That is, unless she has some news or something else to scold me about like I was still a teenager. The odds were ten to one that she was coming to scold me. She actually came more to see Lissa's kids more than her own. Sad, huh? Back on track here, though. She was still smirking at me.

Wait, I saw a change in facial expression! It wasn't a smirk any longer, nor was it scowl, or that patented Hathaway "run before your head is shoved up your ass" look. It was disbelief. Pure, honest to God shock. I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime. She raised a pointed finger at me.

"Rosemarie, what the _hell_ is in your arms?" She whispered, still slightly dazed, but regaining that glare with each syllable that left her lips. Keeping quiet for a moment I peered down at the baby swaddled in my arms.

"A baby?" Perhaps I said that just a tad too innocently.

And this opened the door to a floodgate of questions which are unimportant, seeing as they received just the standard responses. The only question worth mentioning was the last my mother asked, and the only one for which I didn't have a definite answer to. "Rose, how long are you going to be keeping this child for?" my mom inquired, with the tender sort of voice you expect one to direct toward a child.

Silence followed. In my mind I had thought of several answers: until we find his parents, forever, I'm not keeping him at all he's going to stay with someone who can care for him. I didn't say any of this out loud and after a moment mom sighed in resignation, and ceased the questioning.

The kid had fallen asleep a while ago, shortly after we moved into my living room. Even though I had taken care of the triplets since they were born, I didn't know where to start to help this boy. It felt different caring for him than it did caring for other kids. There was a pressure I felt pressing down on my shoulders now that wasn't there previously. I chalked it up to the fact that before, someone was always there to fix my mistakes and make sure no harm ever came to the kids. Not now. Currently I was on my own. No husband to rely on, and as if my mom knew how to take care of kids; she dropped me off at the academy as soon as she could.

Feeling rather helpless, a feeling I did not enjoy at all mind you, I began my own inquisition. As it turned out, Janine wasn't here to scold me or to have just a friendly visit. No, she was living here. And I would see her every day. And I had authority over her, which she couldn't deny… All sorts of plots of revenge began circulation around my brain.

Soon after the questions ended, the silence grew awkward, so I decided to grab a change of clothes- sweats, a t-shirt and my combat boots- so I could go find Lissa and hopefully solve the mystery of this baby.

As I came down the stairs, my mother was already standing at the door waiting for me so we could leave together. At the end of my driveway, we parted ways. Janine going left to the offices so she could pick up assignments and what not, and me going right to the day care, which through the bond I knew was where my friend would be. I was a few steps down the way when I heard my mom's voice call back. "Oh by the way, your dad is here too." I got chills down my spine from that fact, and my body just about froze at the next words that came out of her mouth, "and he will be hearing about this baby situation."

Attempting to shake that one sided conversation out of my head; I continued on my way to the day care. The baby- I was really going to have to give him some sort of name because I couldn't keep calling him 'the baby' all of the time- was fast asleep in my arms despite the slightly sharp movements of my steps. Soon enough I stood at the entrance to the building, baby names swirling in my head. Only a little distracted now, I actually used my eyes this time to survey the rooms I entered. Nothing unnatural going on here.

… Unless you count a severely pissed off Princess shouting at a cowering Lord, and an enraged pyrotechnic holding a ball of fire in one hand and a small entertained child in the other. I wasn't concerned enough for Adrian to step in at that point for two reasons. One: this was prime time entertainment, and a welcomed sense of comic relief that this day was in desperate need of. Two: Adrian proved to me that he wasn't quite as cowardly as I had thought earlier, seeing as he told Lissa and Chris about Carlee getting injured that day; but on the other hand, he also proved that he was far stupider than we had ever assumed. I mean, he took on Lissa and Chris without someone there to protect him… moronic is the word to describe Adrian Ivashkov. _Brave, _I conceded, but still moronic.

Finally I got bored with watching the show, so after handing the baby off to a nearby guardian who protested the exchange severely, I joined in the scene. Instead of pushing them apart or yelling, I simply laughed obnoxiously. It broke up the screaming match without someone getting punched (a plus for those people). The overly protective parents calmed down slightly, and the trembling boy, well he just went back to normal. Normal meaning smirking with a conceited look on his face.

Still giggling slightly, I got Lissa and Christian back on track. We needed to figure out a new plan for safety for the compound, as wards just proved to be rather ineffective. After agreeing to take our little party back to base headquarters after returning the kids back to their families' homes—the picnic ended quite a while ago – I watched Lissa and Chris gather up their kids and march out of the door, still sending Adrian murderous glares.

The guardians rounded up the kids and put them in groups. I "offered" to return a group. It's not like I was busy with the Princess or anything. Note the sarcasm. I checked my weapons as per the Princess's orders, took the baby back from the disgruntled guardian, and got my kids out the door. It was only then when I noticed who I had in my small group. Kesslyn was holding the hands of two little girls, reassuring them in her high soprano voice.

The first five children got home safely; then it was just Kess, the baby and myself. She didn't speak a whole lot and I didn't volunteer to start the conversation. I led her to her family's apartment, slightly curious as to who would open the door: her mother, father or what appeared to be the grandmother I saw earlier.

Walking up the path to the door Kesslyn ran ahead of me and pushed the door open calling for "Baba". I hesitated slightly before entering the home. Her "Baba" came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and dark hair pulled back. They conversed in quiet Russian for a moment before the lady came over to me.

"Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter. My son will be so relieved to know that she's been brought home safely." The older woman said, with the expected bit of gratitude in her voice that all of the other parents and family members also had.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am. I really must be going now," I said thinking of the meeting I was supposed to be conducting right about now with Lissa and Chris. As I walked back out of the house, I heard another, heavier set of footsteps coming from behind me. _It must be the woman's son, Kess' father, _I thought. The door closed behind me.

Olena's POV:

Not five seconds after I closed the door behind Roza, Dimitri came up to me, inquiring as to who brought his daughter back. He wanted to thank her. Dear lord, ubey menya.

Translation: ubey menya: kill me now.

Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.


End file.
